Bond Tested
by Di.M.H
Summary: Four years have past since the battle against the D-Reaper and the tamers are in high school. when an evil digimon calling himself the Digimon King is out to destroy Renamon. when he starts targeting Rika it becomes war. Can they defeat the new foe or will Rika and Renamon fall? Read to find out.


_Bond tested_

**Di.M.H: "This is my first digimon fan fiction, I hope you guys like it and if you read my other stories then tell me what you think, R&amp;R please,"**

Bond 1, The Digimon king

The digital world was bear as the day it was created, well at least some parts of the world anyways.

Renamon stood on a cliff looking up at the sky.

The moon shined brightly.

Guilmon and Terrierrmon ran across the field playing.

Guilmon fell onto his back.

Terrierrmon laughed at his friend.

Renamon didn't notice them.

Her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Guilmon rolled over.

Leomon walked toward Renamon.

"It's a quiet night, isn't it," he said looking up at the moon.

"Yes," said Renamon.

Guilmon slashed into a cliff side.

Renamon looked down at them.

"Well, almost quiet," she said.

Leomon chuckled.

"They're just having fun," Leomon replied, "its better to not interrupt them."

Renamon chuckled.

Terrierrmon looked up at them.

"Hey, Leomon, Renamon, isn't time to sleep yet?'

"Are you tired little one?" Leomon asked.

"Yep," Terrierrmon replied.

"You were running around with Guilmon all day," said Renamon, "its understandable."

Terrierrmon laughed.

Guilmon chased Terrierrmon into the cave where they were staying in.

"You should turn as well," said Leomon before walking away.

"I will," Renamon replied.

She looked up at the moon.

_I wonder if Rika is staring at the moon in her world._

_ #_

The others were asleep when Renamon woke up.

Lopmon was sleeping next to Impmon.

Guardomon and MarineAngmon were sleeping against the wall.

Terrierrmon and Guilmon slept in middle of the cave with Kamemon between them.

Renamon stood up and walked out the cave.

Leomon was up too.

"Everyone is still asleep," she said.

'I know," he said.

Renamon looked around.

"I haven't seen any wild digimon since we arrived here."

"That's what is worrying me," Leomon replied.

A group of digimon ran past them.

"What's going on?' said a surprised Leomon.

Renamon leapt down in front of a digimon.

"What's going on?' she asked.

"The Digimon King is coming," the digimon replied.

It ran past her.

Leomon landed beside her.

"What's going on?' he asked.

"He said the Digimon King is coming," Renamon replied.

Leomon thought for a moment.

"I haven't heard of a Digimon King before," he said.

"If the other digimon are running from him then he must be dangerous," Renamon explained, "we should wake up the others and get out of here."

"You have a point," Leomon added, "We don't want to fight anyone."

"Look who I found," said a voice.

Leomon and Renamon turned to see a digimon holding Kamemon in his grasp.

"Who are you," Leomon growled.

"I'm Devimon," the digimon replied, "and I serve the Digimon King."

"Let me go," Kamemon cried out.

Guilmon and the others ran out after him.

"What's going on here," Impmon shouted.

Devimon smirked.

"Let Kamemon go," Terrierrmon roared.

"Terrier-tornado!"

Terriermon spun around making a small tornado and headed for Devimon.

Devimon his hand hitting Terriermon in mid-spin.

Guilmon ran and caught Terriermon as he came crashing down.

"Got ya," he said before falling to the ground.

"Nice save," said Terriermon landing on Guilmon.

"Don't' mention it," Guilmon replied.

Devimon laughed.

Renamon ran toward him.

"Diamond-storm," she cried.

Small lights in the shape of diamonds rain down onto Devimon's skull.

Kamemon took the chance to escape.

"Fist of the beast king," Leomon roared.

Fire energy shot out his fist and sent it flying into Devimon's face.

Guilmon stood up and walked toward them.

"Pyo sphere," he roared.

A fireball shot out his mouth and hit its target.

Devimon flew up into the air laughing.

"You fools think, you can beat me," he said.

"What do you want," Renamon asked.

"I've come with a message," Devimon replied.

His eyes landed on Renamon.

"For you," he added.

"What message?" Renamon asked.

"My dear sister," he began, "I'm ready for our final showdown. I will become the Digimon king and you will disappear."

"Who gave you that message?" Leomon roared.

"Black Renamon," Devimon answered with a smirk.

Renamon's eyes widened.

"It can't be," she hissed.

"What's up Renamon?' Terriermon asked, "Do you know that digimon?"

"He is my brother,' Renamon explained, "but I thought he died years ago."

"Well, you thought wrong," Devimon laughed.

"Where can I find him?' Renamon asked.

"I can't give you that information. If only the king wishes it so."

Devimon began to fly away.

"Get back here," Leomon roared.

Devimon's voice echoed as he vanished from view.

"You aren't the only one that the king as his eyes on," he said, "there is a human girl. You know her better than anyone."

"Rika," Renamon cried.

"That's right, your tamer," Devimon's voice echoed once more.

"I believe she's fifteen now, right? Anyway the king has big plans for her."

'What does he want with Rika," Renamon asked.

"What do you think?"

Renamon bit her lip.

"To get to you."

"I won't allow it!"

"You can't stop him, his majority is already planning to enter the human world as we speak but you are welcome to try."

Devimon was gone now.

"Renamon," Leomon said, "I wouldn't believe a word he says."

Renamon squeezed her fist.

"No," she said, "my brother means it. He plans to target Rika. He never lies."

'What should we do?' Terriermon asked who was oh head Guilmon's head.

"We find him, that's what," Impmon replied, "that girl had saved my life and now I want to return the favor."

"Impmon," Renamon replied feeling touched by his words.

"I can contact old friends that can help," Leomon added.

"Leomon," said Renamon.

"Yeah, let's stop the Digimon King before he goes the human world," Terriermon cheered.

"Yeah," Guilmon roared titling his head up causing Terriermon to fall off.

"Thank you everyone," Renamon replied.

#

Wargreymon stood at the entrance of the cave.

MetalGaruruumon walked toward him.

"Magnamon is back," he said.

Magnamon walked toward them.

"I've bring word from Leomon," she said.

"What is it?" Wargreymon asked.

Magnamon sighed.

"The Digimon King threatened a digimon by the name of Renamon, that he would attack her tamer."

"I see, so he wants our help," MetalGaruruumon said.

Magnamon nodded.

Wargreymon turned away.

"What should we do Wargreymon?' MetalGaruruumon asked.

"Tell Leomon that we will help," Wargreymon answered.

"Of course," Magnamon replied.

She disappeared into the shadows.

"Leomon wouldn't be asking for help if it wasn't serious," Wargreymon said.

"I know," MetalGaruruumon answered.

#

The Digimon King sat in his thorn.

Devimon emerged from the floor.

"I've delivered your message, your majority," he replied.

The Digimon King stood up and walked toward him.

"How did she react?' he asked.

"The way you said," Devimon replied bowing to him.

The Digimon King smirked.

"Good," he said, "my dear sister will know pain."

"Your majority," his servant replied.

The Digimon King looked down.

"Why do you have a grouse against your own sister?"

"Because, my dear servant. She was the one that tried to kill me."

The Digimon King walked past him.

"I will have my revenge by taking what she loves the most."

"A human child," Devimon replied.

"Not just any child, her tamer."

He turned to the side.

"Wizardmon," he called.

Wizardmon appeared from the shadows.

"Yes my lord?' he asked.

"I want to monitor the girl," he said, "learn as much as you can about her. I want to know just why my dear sister treasures that child so much."

"Of course."

Wizardmon vanished from view.

"Why have him go?' Devimon asked.

"Wizardmon can disguise himself into a human," the King replied.

"What of me? My lord?" Devimon asked.

"You have the pleasure of crashing my sister's friends."

Devimon smirked.

"As you wish, my lord."

He faded into the floor like it was water.

The Digimon King was all alone now.

He walked back to his thorn.

He turned and sat down.

A grey Renamon stepped into the room.

"Brother, why go after our sister?' he asked.

The King stared at him.

"She tried to kill me," he replied, "should I just let her live in peace?"

"But she's our sister," grey Renamon replied.

"Grey Renamon, you were her favorite brother but she belayed you."

"No, I belayed her," Grey Renamon replied, " because you told me to end her life."

Black Renamon chuckled.

"She turned around and tried to kill me," he said.

"You derived it," Grey Renamon replied.

Black Renamon got up and walked toward his brother.

"She had to be such a good girl," he said, "she did whatever that old fool told her and he praised her for it. She got all the attention and she was a showoff. I wanted to her to die more than anyway. If I get this child then she would beg for death and I would grant her wish. She has no right to live in this world or another world for that matter."

"I hate it when you two fight," Grey Renamon growled.

"Why would you think that I'm the one who started it?'

'You usual are the one to starts it."

"No, she started the moment she was born into this world."

"The elder wouldn't want us to fight her."

"That old fool is dead and she blames me for his death."

"You did kill him."

Black Renamon gripped his brother's shoulder.

"We aren't really brothers, you know," he said, "we were raised by that old fool and she isn't our real sister."

"I've always seen you and her as my siblings," Grey Renamon replied.

"I know, you do but she isn't my sister, just someone who I shared a home with. That's all you and her are to me."

Grey Renamon pushed his hand away from him.

"I'm only here to stop you from taking over the digital world."

"I know you are but you will never hurt me. I'm too much like an older brother to you."

"You're right brother but she is my sister too and I will fight for her right too."

Grey Renamon turned and walked away.

Black Renamon watched his brother walk away.

"You will get yours soon dear brother," he said.

_As for dear sister, you will learn hate when I kill that child._

He walked back to his thorn.

He sat down and stared into the darkness.

#

#

#

#

Bond 2, high students

Rika sat in her seat listening to the teacher go on and on, about what: she couldn't care less.

The bell rang and she walked out the room.

She walked past people that had stopped to chat each other.

Her hair style hadn't changed in four years.

She was taller though.

A group of boys were goofing off until one of them almost fell off the windowsill.

_Fools._

She walked down the hallway.

As she came to the door a hand reached up for the door handle but touched hers.

Rika turned to see a boy she recognized from her class.

"Rika!" he cried out jumping back.

She knew he liked her.

"Why do you have act like that every time you see me?' she asked.

The boy tried to keep his cold.

"Hey, hm, if you aren't too busy then maybe we could go to the arcade or maybe for a movie?"

"Sorry," said Rika pushing the door open.

"I don't date."

The boy froze.

Rika walked toward the gate where she saw an old friend leaning against the fierce.

He had the same dark hair he always had.

A group of boys had him pinned against the fierce.

"You got a problem with me punk," the leader hissed.

"No," the boy replied.

"What's going on here?' Rika asked.

The boys turned to see her stand here.

The leader let the boy.

"You're luck she's here punk," he said.

They walked away.

"You still scare people, huh Rika?' said the boy.

"What are you doing here Henry?" she asked.

Henry sighed.

"I was on my way home when those boys thought I looked at them funny."

Rika sighed.

#

"I know, you can fight, so why don't you?"

"I don't like to fight unless I have to."

"That sounds like you."

"I thought you would be babysitting goggle-head?"

"Have me a break Rika," said Henry, "we don't go to the same school anymore."

"That's right, you got into that elite school," Rika replied.

"So, has your boyfriend Ryo been in touch?"

Rika hit him across the head.

"Ow," he whined.

"You had that coming," she hissed.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know," he said nearly laughing.

'Shut up, idiot," Rika shouted

They had been walking home while they were talking.

"Well," said Henry as they got to the corner.

"This it me, see ya Rika," he said walking toward the apartment on the left.

Rika waved goodbye.

She turned and walked down toward her house.

#

"I'm home grandma," Rika called as she walked through the door.

Her grandmother was sitting in the living room.

"Welcome home Rika," her grandmother called from the living room.

Rika walked into her and placed her school bag onto the table.

She got changed into her street clothes.

She still wore only jeans.

She flew on a black t-shirt with blue sleeves and a white heart on the chest area.

She checked her face in the mirror.

She looked mature than she had been four years ago.

Of course, that's what happens with age.

She was no longer a middle school student.

She recently started her first day as a freshman in high school.

"Rika, Takato is on the phone for you,' her grandmother called.

"Okay grandma," she called.

Rika picked up the phone.

"What do you want goggle-head?' she asked.

"When are you going to stop calling that?' Takato asked.

"The moment you stop wearing those stupid things," she replied.

"Very funny," he said.

"Why did you call me?"

"Has Renamon tried to contact you?"

"No, why?'

"I'm worried, I mean, I know that they have their own lives but I'm just worried about Guilmon and I wanted to know if anyone has heard from their digimon."

"You sound like a worried parent," Rika replied, "look, it's not like they're alone. Ever since we found a way to bring Leomon back they have been together and if I know them: they're fine, so stop worrying mom."

"That's funny I forgot to laugh," said Takato.

"Don't worry; Guilmon isn't alone, so stop worrying."

"You're right, sorry to bug you."

He hung up the phone.

"What a baby," she said hanging up the phone.

#

Kazu whined as Kenta beat him in a match.

"I win," he said.

"You always win," Kazu complained.

Jeri and Henry walked toward them.

"What's up guys," said Henry.

Takato leaned against the gate.

Rika sat not taking notice of anyone around her.

Jeri walked over to Takato.

"Takato, you said that you would teach how to beat Kenta," she said.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Oh come on, Cam lee, I can beat in my sleep," Kenta added.

"You know Takato," said Kazu, "he makes an excuse just to be alone with Jeri."

Henry laughed.

"They got you there Takato," he said.

Takato groaned.

"Henry," a voice called.

Henry looked to see his little sister Suzy running toward them.

Rika looked up from her deck of cards; she had been looking at for the past hour.

Suzy is in elementary school and no longer talked like a baby.

Everyone else is fifteen years ago and in high school.

Kenta, Kazu, Jeri and Takato all go to the same high school.

Henry got into an elite high school.

Rika was in a high society school, because of her mother's modeling career had really taken off more than usual.

Rika didn't really care where she went to school.

"Has anyone heard from Ryo?" Kenta asked.

Ryo had moved to America and kept in touch with them whenever he could.

"No," everyone else replied, all but Rika.

"Hey miss anti-social," Kenta called to her.

Rika threw a rock at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Kenta," she hissed.

"Hey, take it easy guys," Takato said getting between them.

Rika turned away.

Takato's goggles hung around his neck.

He barely wore them on his head.

He wore the same pants and same shoes but he wore a white long shirt with a black hoodie t-shirt over it.

Henry didn't wear his orange vest anymore.

He wore blue jeans, a green t-shirt with a grey and black baseball jacket over it.

Jeri still wore dresses but she didn't carry her puppet around anymore.

Kazu had gotten a haircut but still wore the outfit he always.

Kenta hadn't changed much in appearance-wise either.

Suzy still wore pigtails and wears a t-shirt with pink overalls.

Suzy stood beside her older brother.

"Kenta, leave Rika alone," Henry called, "you're going to lose that fight."

Takato covered his mouth trying to hide his laugher as he pictured Kenta in a pretzel.

Kazu was laughing too.

"Hey, why are you two laughing," Kenta barked.

"You sound like a puppy," said Suzy pointing at him.

"I do not!' Kenta roared.

"No, but you sound like Impmon," Takato teased.

"How do I like sound like him, huh?!"

"You're giving me a headache, like he does," Rika added.

"Oh shut up princess," Kenta growled.

"I didn't know that Impmon digivolved into a human," said Kazu.

Everyone laughed.

Takato felt his pocket vibrate.

"Your mom?' Henry asked.

Then Henry's pocket vibrated.

"My digivice," said Takato.

"Mine too," said Henry.

Soon everyone's was vibrating.

'What's up," said Kenta, "They stopped working four years ago and now they started working again? What gives?"

"So, your digivices sense me, huh?" said a voice.

A shady figure leapt out the brushes.

"That's a digimon," said Henry.

"Wizardmon," Rika added checking her digivice.

Wizardmon stared at them.

"Which one of you are the tamer to the digimon called Renamon?' he asked.

"What does it matter to you?' Rika asked.

Wizardmon pulled out his wand.

"I've asked a question and I except an answer."

"Why are you looking for Renamon's tamer?' Takato asked.

"Digimon King has a score to settle with Renamon and we need her tamer to do it."

"Digimon King?!" they all cried.

Wizard ran toward them.

"Move!" Henry cried.

They all leapt to the side.

Wizard turned on a dime and was staring at Jeri.

"Jeri!" Takato shouted.

Rika pushed Jeri out of the way of the attack.

Blood shot through the air.

Rika fell to the ground.

She looked up to see a figure standing between her and Wizardmon.

"Grey Renamon," said Wizardmon.

Renamon stood there with blood dripping down his shoulder.

"Stop it Wizardmon," he said, "you're job is to monitor the tamer: not kill her."

'Her?' said Wizardmon.

Grey Renamon stared at Rika.

"She smells like my sister," he said, "so, I know she is my sister's tamer."

"So, why not let me kill her?' Wizardmon asked.

"My brother wants you to monitor her. He wants to kill the girl himself but only in front of my sister."

Wizardmon pulled his wand away.

"Why did you come?' he asked.

"Your brother will have your head for this."

"I don't care," Grey Renamon replied, "I only joined him to see my sister again, that's all."

Takato held up his digivice.

"That looks like Renamon," said Kenta.

"It is a Renamon," said Takato, "but not the one we know. Its name is Grey Renamon."

"A Grey Renamon?' said Rika in shock.

Grey Renamon stared at her once more.

"Thank you for caring for my older sister," he said before disappearing.

"Stupid Grey Renamon," said Wizardmon, "he can't keep out someone else's business."

He turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Rika called.

Wizardmon stopped but didn't turn.

"The Digimon King will come for you, child," he said, "and then Renamon will suffer. All part of the King's plan to rule over the digital and this world like."

He vanished in thin air.

"What was that?" said Kenta as they all ran toward where Wizardmon had been standing.

Rika stood up to her feet.

_Renamon has a brother?_

#

Rika sat in the room waiting for her mother to finish her photo shot.

She hadn't mentioned anything that happened that evening to her mother or grandmother.

Her grandmother was meeting old friends and her mother's shot wasn't too long far off from Rika's school.

Rika had stopped by the shot because her mother asked her to.

Her mother walked toward her.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," she said.

Rika didn't say anything.

"You've been quiet Rika," she said, "normally, you would say how stupid these shots are."

"Sorry mom," she said, "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Is it about high school?' her mother asked, "I can help you with that."

Her mother knew better than that.

"Is it about digimon?"

Rika sighed.

"No, mom," she said.

"Then what is it?'

"There's this boy that likes me but I don't like him," she partly lying to her mother.

"Let me guess, you want to know how to let him down easy, right?"

Rika nodded.

"Well, just tell him that you're not interest and that you want to be friends."

"Thanks mom," she said, "I feel so much better now."

Her mother smiled.

"I'm glad I can help."

_I can't let mom or grandma know that a digimon tried to kill me and that a Digimon King wants to kill me, but I don't why he wants Renamon to suffer._

Rika managed to pull herself to reality.

"Let's go home Rika," said her mother.

"Right," she replied.

They left the building.

"Well, you look well," said a voice.

They looked to see a man leaning against a car.

"Yisuke," said Rika's mother.

"Dad?" Rika called.

The man stared at Rika for a moment.

"Rika?' he said, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me," Rika replied.

Her father walked toward her.

"You've grown up," he said, "how old are now?"

"I'm fifteen," Rika replied.

Her father looked her up and down.

"You are as beautiful as your mother," he said.

Rika's mother stared at him.

"What brings you here?' she asked.

He turned to her.

"I was in town and I thought maybe, I've come and visit."

Rika's mother seemed a little tense.

"Don't worry," said her father, "I'm mostly here to spent time with my daughter."

"Good," her mother replied.

Rika hadn't seen her dad in three years.

He never met Renamon but he knew about the digimon.

He had said that Rika's mother and grandmother were irresponsible for putting Rika in a dangerous situation but he didn't know that Rika was one of the ones fighting against the D-Reaper and those other digimon.

Rika never told him about it.

She thought it wasn't important but she knew if he found out the truth then he would file for custody.

Rika wasn't one for being uprooted.

#

Henry opened the door to his father's office.

"Hey there Henry," he said.

"Hey dad," he said.

"How's school?"

"It's fine."

Henry hadn't told anyone about the digimon attack.

He had told Suzy not to tell their parents about what happened.

"Daddy," Suzy called.

Henry and his father turned to see her standing there.

"Something is wrong Henry's computer," she said.

"My computer?' Henry asked stepping out the room.

She nodded.

Henry and his father came into the room.

His computer monitor was glowing.

"What's going on?' said Henry.

Bond 3, a reunion

A beam of light shot out of the monitor and headed for the bed.

Henry closed his eyes from the flash.

He heard his digivice going off.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

The light slowly began to die down.

It began to take shape of a small animal.

The light vanished and a small creature that looked like a rabbit with long ears stood there.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out.

Terriermon looked up and saw Henry standing there.

"Henry!" he cried out leaping into the air.

"Terriermon," said Henry happily taking the small rabbit into his arms.

"I missed you Henry," said Terriermon.

"I've missed you too, pal," Henry replied.

"Terriermon!" said a happy Suzy.

Terriermon looked over Henry's shoulder.

"Suzy!" he said happily.

He turned to the computer.

"It worked," he said, "your turn."

"Who are you talking to?' Henry asked.

Another bright light shot out of the computer again.

When the light vanished Lopmon stood there.

"Lopmon!" Suzy cried hugging her partner.

"Suzy," she said.

"I've missed you Lopmon," she said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too Suzy," said Lopmon.

Terriermon smiled and climbed onto Henry's shoulder.

"It feels good to ride on your shoulder again," he said.

"I missed carrying on my shoulder,' said Henry.

Their father smiled to see his children happily reunion with their digimon.

#

Takato was in his room working on homework.

He had gotten a laptop for his birthday two years ago.

His parents had gotten it for school work but they let him download some games for fun.

He heard his digivice go off.

It was sitting on his dresser.

'Huh?' he said.

He picked it up and stood up when he saw his monitor began to glow.

He back away from the monitor.

A beam of light shot out of the monitor and stopped where Takato had been standing earlier.

The light vanished and a red dinosaur stood in his room.

"Takato!" it cried out.

"Guilmon!" Takato called happily.

Guilmon knocked him off his feet and started licking him.

"Hey boy, cut it out," he said laughing.

Guilmon stopped and pulled back.

Takato sat up and hugged his friend.

"I'm glad to see you boy," he said.

"I'm glad to see you too Takato," Guilmon replied.

Takato stood up.

"Takato, you grew," said Guilmon.

"Well, that's what happens when you get older boy," Takato.

"Takato," his mother called.

Takato peered out.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked.

"Your friends from school are here."

Takato and Guilmon made their way down stairs.

"Hey it's Guilmon," said Kenta.

Takato saw MarineAngmon, Guardomon and Leomon all with their tamers.

"Looks like Guilmon is back too," said Kazu.

"Yeah," said Takato.

"Yo, you guys forgetting about us?" said a voice.

Impmon and Kamemon stood there.

"Takato!' said Kamemon happily floating over to him.

"Kamemon and Impmon too," he said hugging Kamemon.

"Yep," said Impmon, "I was going to see my tamers when I decided to say hi before I go."

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Takato.

"Hey guys," said Henry as he and Suzy ran toward them with their digimon on their shoulders.

"Its Terriermon and Lopmon," said Jeri.

"Hey, Takato did you miss me?' Terriermon asked.

"I missed your jokes," said Takato.

"Oh, that's mean," he said.

"They came through my computer," said Henry.

"The same with Guilmon," said Takato.

"So Leomon, Kamemon and Impmon," said Jeri.

"MarineAngmon too," said Kazu.

"The same goes for Guardomon," said Kenta.

"I got a hold of Ryo," said Henry, "he has his partner back too."

"Awesome," said Takato.

"Why don't we go to Rika's house?' said Jeri.

"Renamon was the last to leave the digital world," said Leomon, "she should be there by now."

"Well, then, let's go," said Henry.

#

"Oh, I don't know how to play this game," said Rika's grandmother.

"Oh, mom," said her mother, "you and those computer games."

Rika was sitting at the table doing homework, her digivice sitting on the middle of the table.

Her mother was watching the news.

Her father had gone home.

"Mom can please you turn that down," Rika called.

"Oh, sorry honey," her mother replied turning the TV down.

"What's beeping," said her mother.

Rika looked up and saw that it was her digivice.

"Digimon?'" she said picking it up.

"What's the matter dear?" her grandmother called.

The computer monitor began to glow.

'What is going on here," said her grandmother.

Rika and her mother stood up and looked at the monitor.

Her grandmother pushed her chair back.

The bright light shot out the computer.

Rika held up her digivice to the screen.

The light stepped out the screen.

"Renamon?!" Rika called.

The light faded and a Black Renamon stood there.

"You are as my brother described you," he said.

"Black Renamon?" said Rika.

"That's right," he said.

"I'm here for you, Rika."

Her mother and grandmother grabbed Rika's shoulders.

"What do want with Rika," they asked.

"This must be your family," he said, "Well, then I guess we both have a family but I want to kill my family."

Another light shot out from the screen.

Black Renamon fell forward by the force of the light.

A yellow Renamon appeared from the light.

"Renamon!" said Rika happily.

Renamon stared at Black Renamon.

"You really are alive," she said.

"Long time no see, sister," said Black Renamon.

"Why attack Rika," Renamon asked.

"To make you suffer," Black Renamon replied, "she is what you care about the most, right?"

"Leave Rika out of this," said Renamon, "your fight is with me, not her."

Black Renamon laughed.

"You think it's just that easy?" he said, "No, you need to suffer before I kill you."

Renamon ran toward him.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out.

Renamon pushed him out of the house.

Rika grabbed her deck of cards and ran out the door.

"Rika!" her grandmother and mother cried.

Rika made it outside.

The two Renamons were evenly matched.

Rika pulled out a card from the deck.

She held up her digivice and swapped the card through it.

"Digi-modify!" she cried out, "Speed activate!"

Renamon disappeared and then reappeared in the air.

"Diamond Strom!" she roared.

The diamond-shaped lights shot through the sky.

'Dark Diamond Strom," Black Renamon roared back.

The attacks hit in mid-range.

Rika grabbed another card and swapped it through.

"Digi-modify! Metal wolf claw activate!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Renamon roared shooting blue flames from her hands.

Black Renamon held up his arms.

A shield appeared in front of him.

Renamon looked around.

"He's gone," she said.

"Where did he go?" said Rika looking around.

"Rika," said Renamon walking toward her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Renamon," she replied with a smile.

#

The others had arrived to Rika's house a few minutes later.

Leomon and Renamon had explained everything.

"So, Black Renamon is the Digimon King?' said Henry.

"He became the Digimon King, by destroying digimon and absorbing their data," Renamon explained.

"How do you know him?" Jeri asked.

"He's my brother," Renamon answered.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"I grew up with two brothers," Renamon explained, "Black Renamon and Grey Renamon. I'm the middle child. A wise powerful digimon raised us and taught us how to fight, we were unstoppable together but Black Renamon became power hungry. He destroyed many digimon and absorbed their data. Grey Renamon didn't like to fight but Black Renamon controlled him and made him fight. I was taught to defeat digimon that plan to do harm. Our master could see that Black Renamon was going out of control."

"Why does he want to kill you?' Kenta asked.

"Don't interrupt," Rika hissed at him.

Renamon continued with her story.

"Our master tried many ways of controlling Black Renamon but he couldn't control him. One day, when we were looking for a digimon that was destroying villages: Black Renamon had stayed behind but when I returned….."

Renamon took a deep breath.

"He had killed our master and absorbed his data. He was going mad. I had to stop before it got worse. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He attacked me and made Grey Renamon turn against me. I don't blame Grey Renamon for that; he never did stand up to our older brother. Anyway, Black Renamon tried having me join him but I refused. He was enraged and tried to kill me. He claimed that I was always the master's favorite. He and I fought for days. We were always evenly matched. During our fight he fell down a deep cliff. I went down to find him or see if he was alive but I couldn't find him. I assumed he was dead."

"But he's alive," said Henry, "and he's gotten stronger."

Renamon nodded.

"I wasn't trying to kill him that day; I wanted to bring him to his senses. I didn't mean for him to fall down that cliff."

"We believe that he's targeting Rika," said Leomon, "due to the fact that she is Renamon's tamer, right?"

Renamon nodded.

"Renamon," Rika said looking at her.

"Forgive me Rika," said Renamon, "if I had known he was alive and was trying to kill me then you won't have gotten you involved."

Rika grabbed her hand.

"Rika," said Renamon staring at her.

"I'm glad we met, Renamon," said Rika, "we had incredible adventures together and meet all kinds of digimon and made friends like Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon. What I'm trying say is that I'm glad that we're partners."

"Rika," Renamon said feeling touched by her words.

Rika smiled at her.

Their friends smiled.

#

Renamon sat outside of Rika's room while she slept.

_You were right master; there are benefits in friends and I thank you for that lesson._

She heard Rika's grandmother and mother talking in the living room.

She crept into the shadows and listened.

"What can I do," said Rika's mother, "We can't lose her."

Rika's grandmother was looking at some papers.

"We knew that they would try this," she said.

"Does Yisuke think that Rika will go with him?" her mother asked.

Her grandmother grabbed her daughter's shoulder.

"It'll be alright dear," she said, "We know that he would come for you sooner or later."

"I can't lose my baby," said her mother.

"We won't," said her grandmother, "Rika is happy with us and now that Renamon is here: she's even happier."

Rika's mother glanced at Rika's room.

"What are we going tell her?" she asked.

"I don't know, dear, I just don't know."

Renamon had no idea what was going on.

She could tell it was bad and that it involved Rika.

A man named Yisuke was coming to take her away.

Renamon couldn't let Rika be taken.

She knew that she couldn't attack a human but she had to try something.

The phone began to ring.

Rika's mother answered it.

Her face turned pale.

"It's his mother," she whispered.

Rika's grandmother got up from her seat at the table and took the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

She was talking presently on the phone.

Rika's mother was curled up in the corner.

She was saying something.

Renamon could make it out easily.

"I can't lose my baby."

#

Rika sat on the side of the lake with her father with fishing rods.

Renamon was watching from a tree nearby.

She had learned that the named Yisuke was Rika's father.

"Don't you like fishing?' he asked.

"I did when I was five," Rika replied.

Her father laughed.

"That's right, girls your age like boys," he said, "are there any boys in your life."

Renamon chuckled at the face on Rika's face.

"No," said Rika annoyed, "but a boy does have a crush on me."

"You're a heartbreaker, just like your mom," her father said smiling.

"Dad," she said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, Rika," he said, "I thought maybe you would like to move in with me."

Rika stared at him.

"Why do you and your parents try to take me away from my home," she asked.

"We only want you be safe," he explained.

"I am safe," Rika replied casting a line.

"Mom and grandma take good care of me," she added.

_Renamons does too._

"Did they keep you safe with what happened four years ago?' he asked.

"That was affecting the whole town," she pointed out.

"I know but all I could think about was you, Rika, being safe and then I saw you on TV inside a creature."

"You mean, you saw that?'

"Yes, and I was furious that your mother would let you get into trouble."

"I can handle myself dad," Rika replied, "I wasn't alone. My friends were there too. We were fighting that thing and won."

"That doesn't make up for what happened," he said, "You were in danger."

"No, I wasn't," she said.

"What about that giant pig thing?' her father asked.

"I took care of it with my friends," she replied, "I'm only trying to protect the town."

"Who was protecting you? Not those boys."

"They're my friends, dad!"

"Rika, I am your father and I know what's best for you."

"You had no clue what was happening then."

Her father glared at her.

"No, daughter of mine will deal with those freaks," he said.

"They're digimon dad, not freaks."

"I don't care what they are; I don't want you to get involve with them."

"I really am!"

"What?!"

"I have a digimon," she hissed, "She protects me from other digimon and she's my best friend. She wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"You are friends with one of those freaks!"

"She's not a freak!"

She turned to the tree.

"Renamon," she called.

Renamon knew that meant come out of hiding.

She wanted to prove to Rika's father that she was no harm to Rika but a protector.

Renamon leapt down from the tree.

Rika's father stood up and held up a gun.

"Stand back!" he growled.

Renamon didn't move forward.

She didn't blame him for being protective of Rika.

"Dad, Renamon isn't going to hurt me!" Rika barked.

"Renamon?' he said.

"Yes, I am Renamon and it's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Renamon.

He stared at Renamon then at Rika.

"She won't attack, dad," Rika said, "Renamon is my partner."

"I don't harm Rika," said Renamon, "I give my life to protect her."

Rika watched her father.

He pulled the gun back.

"You swear you, aren't dangerous?' he said.

"I am not a threat," Renamon replied, "I live to serve and protect Rika with my life."

Rika walked toward Renamon and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"See, dad, Renamon won't harm me."

He sighed.

"You are your mother's child," he said.

He glared at Renamon.

"If you do anything to Rika then I will shot you where you stand, understood?'

"I do," Renamon replied.

Rika groaned.

#

Rika had felt bad for pulling Renamon into her argument with her father.

Renamon said she didn't mind it.

She thought Rika made the right choice to introduce her father to her.

Rika sat in the classroom.

Lucky, for Rika: her mother and grandmother are very accepting of Renamon.

She knew that her father would need to get to know Renamon.

'Hey Rika," said a voice.

She groaned.

The boy who liked her was standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy then we could get a bit after school."

"No thanks," she replied not looking at him.

She kept her eyes on the board of her.

"Oh, I just thought," he said.

"I don't date," Rika replied.

"I wasn't asking you out on a date," he said trying to cover his tracks.

"Sounds you were asking me out," she said.

The boy whined.

Laughter was heard from the other side of the room.

A group of girls stood there watching the boy get shot down.

Rika looked over at them.

"Stupid Rika," said a girl, "You if don't start dating soon then you would be alone like your mother."

"I don't want to date!" Rika shouted at her.

"I have other important things to do with my time!"

"Like what, playing that stupid card game?' another girl replied.

"I'm going to explain, myself to you!"

"You aren't cut it for this school," another girl teased.

Rika squeezed her pencil.

_Don't let them get to you. You are stronger than that. I've got other things that you have do: like fighting with Renamon and the others._

Rika took a deep breath as she listened to her thoughts.

She turned back the board and ignored them the rest of the day.

#

Rika walked down the hallway after school.

She got to the courtyard.

She saw those girls from class standing there talking.

She continued walking toward the gate.

One of the girls saw her.

"Well, isn't miss tomboy," she said.

The other girls turned to see her.

Rika ignored them.

One of the girls threw a rock at her head.

A shadow flew by and caught the rock before it hit Rika.

Rika knew that Renamon was nearby.

The girls looked confused.

Rika turned to them.

"What was that," she said, "I thought you were done picking on me?"

The girl growled and ran at her.

Rika got into a fighting pose.

The girl grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her.

"What's with you!" she roared, "you're a freak!"

Rika just stared at her.

Renamon appeared from the shadows and pulled the girl off of Rika.

"Renamon," said Rika.

"Are you alright?' Renamon asked.

"I didn't have to do that, you know," Rika replied.

"It's my job to protect you, Rika, even from humans that don't know when to take a hit."

The girl stood there in shock.

"What is that thing?!" she cried.

"My friend," Rika replied.

"Why do you pick on Rika?" Renamon asked them.

'What is it that you hate about her so much?'

"Rika has done nothing to you, so leave her alone."

The girl backed away.

"You hang out with freaks!" she cried.

"Renamon isn't a freak," Rika growled.

"It's alright Rika," Renamon replied trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not, Renamon," she said, "I'm tired of people calling you a monster. They don't know you like I do."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks," Renamon replied, "I'll I care about is how you see me. they don't matter Rika, you do."

"Renamon," said Rika.

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 4, true friends

Black Renamon growled as he threw his meal into the wall.

'Why did you come Devimon!?" he roared.

"I was only protecting you, my lord," Devimon replied.

"I was this close to killing my sister ant that tamer of hers, but you had to go and ruining everything!"

"I'm sorry, my lord," Devimon replied bowing to him.

Grey Renamon stared into the fire.

"She's only a girl," he said.

"Well, that girl is our sister's tamer," Black Renamon replied leaning back into his seat.

"Brother, when I looked into that girl's eyes," said Grey Renamon.

"I saw our sister staring back at me."

"So?'

"The same look in her eyes when we were young."

"I hated her back then too."'

"But, brother, why not resolve with our sister. I would like to have things go back to the way they were."

"You idiot,' said Black Renamon, "that will never happen. Renamon is dead to us and she will actually die when I complete takeover of the human world."

"Why just stop at the digital world? The humans have their own problems."

"I can't be become king of just one world!"

Black Renamon jumped from his seat and slammed his fist on the table.

Grey Renamon didn't flinch.

"You are such a child, brother," Black Renamon hissed, "Renamon made her choice and now she will pay for it."

"Then leave the human be," said Grey Renamon.

"NO!"

Devimon lowered his head.

"That tamer is the key. We know that our sister has a tamer and digimon that have a tamer will do anything to protect that tamer. So, by targeting the tamer: Renamon will appear and try to stop us. Renamon can't stand by while her tamer is danger. It's digimon nature. That girl will help bring down the fall of Renamon."

"I know that," Grey Renamon replied, "but, that girl shouldn't be in the middle of this."

"YOU don't listen."

Black turned to Wizardmon.

"Give a message to Renamon," he said.

"Yes my lord," Wizardmon replied standing up from his chair.

#

Renamon was sitting on the roof of the house.

The moon was full and bright tonight.

Rika was doing her homework.

"Man, this stuff is hard," she groaned.

Renamon could hear her.

She chuckled.

Fog slowly formed in the room where Rika was in.

"A digital field?' said Rika.

"Rika!"

Renamon leapt down and ran inside.

Rika reached for her digivice.

"I don't think so," said a voice.

A hand grabbed her wrist.

Rika looked to see Wizardmon standing beside her.

"Wizardmon," she roared.

"Rika!"

Renamon ran through the fog.

"You don't waste any time," said Wizardmon, "as excepted from a digimon with a tamer."

"You work for the Digimon King," said Renamon.

"You're a smart one, like your tamer here."

'What do you want?"

"I have a message for from your brother," Wizardmon replied.

"What's the message?' Renamon growled.

"Be patience," said Wizardmon turning Rika's arm behind her back.

Rika let out a cry of pain.

"Rika!" Renamon cried.

"You leave her alone!"

Wizardmon squeezed Rika's wrist.

"His message is simple," he said, "he wants me to show you what will happen when we get our hands on this girl."

"Get your hands off her!"

Renamon kicked Wizardmon in the face.

Rika held her wrist.

Renamon stood between Rika and Wizardmon.

"I have a message for him," said Renamon.

Wizardmon sat up rubbing his face.

"Tell him, if he ever lays a hand on Rika then I will destroy him."

Wizardmon stood up.

"You understand my point, good girl," he said.

Rika glared at the digimon holding his face.

"I'll give him your message," said Wizardmon disappearing into the fog.

The fog lifted and Renamon went to Rika's side.

"Are you alright Rika?' she asked.

"I think my wrist is broken," she said still holding her wrist.

Renamon looked at her wrist.

It was swollen.

#

Rika's wrist was broken.

The doctor had asked how it happened.

Rika lied saying that she fell down the stairs at the park while she was walking.

"How's your wrist?' Henry asked walking home with her.

"You didn't have to walk me home," she said.

"Moment-Ty," said Terriermon.

"You were attacked a digimon," said Henry, "We tamers have to stick together."

"Thanks Henry," she said.

"No problem," he said.

They arrived at Rika's home.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Rika," he said walking off.

Rika's school was on the way to Henry's school so he had been walking to and from school with her.

Renamon appeared from the shadows.

"How is your wrist?' she asked.

"Its fine," Rika replied, "I can't hold my digivice or cards for a while. Well, not at once at least."

"Forgive me Rika," said Renamon, "it's fault that you got hurt."

"It's not your fault," Rika replied, "Wizardmon is the one to blame for this."

They made their way into the house.

Rika's mother was there waiting for her.

"How was school?' she asked.

"Fine," Rika replied.

"How's your wrist?"

"Fine," Rika replied, "you're the third one to ask me that."

Rika walked into her room.

"Did Henry walk you home?"

"Yeah mom, he did."

Rika set her bag down onto table and changed out of her school uniform.

She pulled out her homework.

She dogged for a pencil.

"Where is it," she growled.

Renamon appeared and handed her a pencil.

"This fell out your pocket," she said.

"Thanks," she said taking the pencil.

She opened her textbook.

"Rika, your friend Jeri, is here," her grandmother called.

"Okay grandma," Rika called.

Jeri and Leomon stepped into the room.

"Hey Rika," said Jeri, "Henry told me what happened. So, I came to see if you need any help."

"Thanks Jeri," said Rika, "can you write for me? The wrist that's broken is the one I write with."

"Sure," said Jeri.

She walked over and helped Rika with her homework.

Renamon and Leomon watched them.

"It was kind of you to come," said Renamon.

"Jeri wanted to come," Leomon replied, "she believed that Rika could use a hand."

Kamemon popped on the table.

"What ya girls doing?' he asked.

"Homework," Rika replied.

"Can I help?"

"What do you know about history?" Jeri asked.

"Oh, never mind," Kamemon replied.

"Yo," said Impmon.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.

"Guilmon told me you got hurt," said Impmon, "so, I came to see how bad."

"Just a broken wrist," Rika replied.

Once her homework was finished thanks to Jeri: the others had come over even Ryo: who had been back to compete in a card torment came.

Takato and Guilmon had brought a cake from his parents' bakery that said, "Get Well Rika".

Suzy and Henry brought over some ice that they got on their way over, for her wrist.

Kenta and Kazu brought their bad jokes.

Ryo had heard what happened when he called Henry.

Rika was sitting at the table when Ryo walked toward her.

"Hey there princess," he said.

"I'm surprised, you came," said Rika.

"Are you kidding?' said Ryo, "when Henry told me that you got hurt: I had to see how you were doing."

Rika glared at Henry.

He just shook his head at her.

Jeri helped Rika's grandmother cook dinner.

Rika's mother helped cut the cake when dinner was over.

Takato had to keep Guilmon away from the cake before anyone could eat it.

"It's so nice to have good friends to come over and help out," said Rika's grandmother.

Her mother nodded.

Rika tried to pick up her fork.

Renamon was going to help her but Jeri beat her to it and handed it to Ryo.

Rika protested at first but Ryo shut her up by shivering the fork full of cake in her mouth.

Everyone laughed at her face.

Kenta started teasing Rika and Ryo about being a couple but Rika threw her textbook at him.

"You had that coming," said Takato.

"So, what if we're a couple," said Ryo, "at least, I have a girlfriend and you don't."

That shut Kenta up.

"We aren't a couple!" Rika hissed, "I rather date Takato before I date you."

"I'm right here," said Takato.

"Oh, shut up goggle-brain," she said, "I was only making a statement."

"Yeah," said Kazu, "Everyone knows, you and Jeri are a couple."

Takato's face turned red.

"Kazu!" Jeri cried.

Her face was red too.

"Noisy bunch," said Guardomon.

MarineAngmon nodded.

"They're only children," said Lopmon.

'Exactly, their teenagers," said Leomon.

"You're an ass Kenta," said Takato as Kenta teased him and Rika about being a couple.

"Oh please," said Rika, "like I would ever date goggle-head."

"Stop calling me goggle-head," Takato cried.

"Then, lose the goggles then I will," Rika replied.

"That's enough you two," said Henry.

"What about Henry?" said Kenta.

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"Oh boy," said Terriermon.

"You walk to and from school with Rika every day," said Kenta, "tell me there isn't any butting romance?"

"Her school is on the way to mine," Henry replied, "I walk with her because it's on the way."

"We don't have anything between us," said Rika.

"Then, I guess, I can't call you my sister-in –law?' Suzy asked.

"WHAAAT?!" said Henry and Rika at once.

"Suzy, no," Henry whined.

Everyone laughed.

#

Rika collapsed on her bed.

"Why do they have so stupid," she murmured into her pillow.

She had to amend she had fun with everyone.

She glace at her broken wrist.

She hated the fact that everyone had to help her but she couldn't do anything about it.

She remembered Wizardmon's message to Renamon.

Black Renamon wanted Renamon to suffer by making Rika herself suffer.

She made a fist with her good hand.

_Why can't I be strong enough?_

If only she could handle fighting a digimon then Renamon wouldn't have to worry about her.

She could handle her own against another human being but she couldn't beat a digimon without Renamon's help.

Winning the card game was different than fighting a real live digimon.

In the card game: no one got hurt.

You only won or lost.

In a real battle; digimon got hurt and if they lost then they would never return.

If you lost in the card game: you could come back and try again.

She felt something brush her hair.

Rika looked up to see her mother sitting there.

"Did, you have fun with everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah mom," Rika replied burring her face back into her pillow.

"I'm glad," said her mother.

"You know, I'm worried about you, Rika,' she said.

'I'm fine mom," she said.

"I know but with what happened to you and Renamon talking about going to the digital world by herself to face the enemy."

Rika jumped up.

"Renamon said what?!" she cried.

Her mother stared at her.

"Where is she?!" Rika asked.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's asleep right now," she said, "I told her to take a break from guarding your room all the time."

_Renamon wasn't serious about going alone? Was she?_

#

Renamon stood in the park.

The moon shined dimly as it reflected off the surface of the water.

She looked around.

"You look furious," said a voice.

Renamon turned to see Devimon slowly landing onto the ground.

"Where's my brother," Renamon growled.

"His majority is busy tending to other things at the moment," Devimon replied.

"Did Wizardmon give him my message?' Renamon asked.

"He did or did not," said Devimon.

"Don't toy with me," Renamon growled.

Devimon smirked.

"Did we strike a nerve when we attacked that girl?"

"Leave Rika out of this!"

Renamon leapt up into the air.

"Diamond Storm!"

Devimon laughed and swapped his arm to the side.

"It didn't work," said Renamon.

"You can't beat me unless you digivolve," Devimon explained.

Kamemon came through the brushes.

"Renamon is in trouble," he said.

He took off to fine Rika.

Renamon ran toward Devimon.

He reached up and slammed his arm into her torso.

She fell onto the ground.

"You think that you can win?' Devimon asked.

Renamon slowly stood up.

"My lord wants to be the one that kills you but I can test your skills."

Renamon struggled to move.

"Why don't you go ahead and digivolve?" said Devimon.

"Oh that's right; you can only digivolve if your tamer is with you."

"Leave her out of this."

Renamon leapt into the air and landed on his chest.

Devimon laughed as she landed onto her feet.

"Was that it?' he asked.

"I'm not through," Renamon replied.

"RENAMON!" a voice cried.

Renamon turned around to see Rika and Kamemon running toward them.

"Rika, stay back," Renamon called.

"So, that's the famous Rika," said Devimon.

Rika stopped when she saw Devimon.

Kamemon was at her side.

Renamon fell onto the pavement.

"I can't use my hand," said Rika.

"Kamemon, you have to give your power to Renamon."

"Right," said Kamemon.

Devimon went straight for Renamon.

"Hurry!"

Kamemon's forehead began to glow.

Renamon's body started to glow.

Rika's digivice was glowing now too.

"What?!" Devimon cried.

"Renamon digivolve to…."

The light began to change shape.

"Kyubimon!"

The light vanished and Kyubimon stood there.

"You digivolved?!" said Devimon.

"Yay!" Kamemon cheered.

"Show him how a real digimon does it Kyubimon," Rika ordered.

"Right," Kyubimon replied.

She ran toward Devimon.

"Foxtail Inferno!" she shouted.

Her nine tails glow and blue flames shot out hitting Devimon.

Devimon sidled across the park.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought," he said.

"You undermined me," said Kyubimon.

She turned to Rika.

"A digimon is only strong as the bond they share with others," she said, "That's something my brother never understands: I fight for Rika."

She turned back to Devimon.

"You fight for a brat?" he hissed.

"You are so foolish."

"She's not," said Kamemon landing on the monkey bars.

"I've seen it with my own eyes," he said, "Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon all fight for their tamers and that's all what true strength is."

"Kamemon," said Rika.

"We're my friends and they fight for friends."

"You are foolish little one," said Devimon.

"You fight for my brother, don't you?" Kyubimon asked.

"I fight for the future of the two worlds by my lord Black Renamon," Devimon replied.

"We both fight for something but what you fight for is threatening what I'm fighting for."

"You would turn against your own brother for a child?"

"Our fight started the moment he betrayed our master and decided that I will be his enemy. He's targeting Rika and that's not alright with me."

"Enough talk," said Devimon, "I will show you that my lord's way is the right way."

"You are so stupid," said Rika.

"What did you say girl," Devimon hissed.

"Black Renamon only cares about himself and what he wants but my partner Renamon only cares for her friends and only them. That's the way that's right!"

"Rika," said Kyubimon.

"Show him that he's the one who's wrong!"

Kyubimon launched herself into the air and spun around.

"Dragon wheel!"

Blue flames emerged around her and then the fire shot into the air.

Devimon stood there froze with awe.

"Go get 'im," said Kamemon.

Devimon let out a cry of pain as the attack hit his body.

"Kyubimon!" Rika cried.

#

Kyubimon stood there staring as the flames completely vanished.

Kamemon cheered.

Kyubimon walked over to Rika.

"You were great as always Kyubimon," she said petting her partner.

"How did you know where to find me?' Kyubimon asked.

"Kamemon told me where to find you," Rika replied.

"I saw the digital field," said Kamemon flowing to them.

"I went to check it out and saw you fighting Devimon. I went o get Rika."

"I'm glad he did," said Rika, "I can't the idea of losing you Kyubimon. I'll probably ended up like Jeri if I lost you."

"Rika," said Kyubimon.

Rika smiled.

"So, you must Renamon's champion form?' said a voice.

They turned to see three digimon standing there.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"I'm WarGreymon," said one of the digimon.

"I'm MetalGaruruumon and this Magnamon," said the second digimon.

"We're friends of Leomon," said Magnamon.

"You are on our side?" Kamemon asked.

"That's right little one," said MetalGaruruumon.

Kyubimon turned back to Renamon.

"You came to answer Leomon's request," said Renamon.

"That's right, " said Magnamon.

"You are mega level," said Rika checking her digivice.

"You are a smart one," said MetalGaruruumon.

"She is the Digimon Queen after all," said Magnamon.

"Enough talk," said WarGreymon, "We have a job to do."

#

Rika's grandmother placed snacks down for the three digimon.

"We never get any other digimon to visit that don't have children with them," she said.

"We're called Digimon Tamers, grandma," Rika replied.

"Sorry dear," her grandmother replied.

"Thank you for being so kind," said Magnamon blowing her head.

"Don't mention it," Rika's grandmother replied.

She stood up and walked away.

"I called Jeri, she is Leomon's tamer," said Rika, "they should be here soon."

"You didn't have to on our count."

"You guys are on our side, right? So, it's least we can do."

"Rika!" Jeri called.

"That's her now," said Rika.

"Don't mind me asking," said Magnamon, "but what happened to your wrist?"

Rika looked down at her wrist.

"Wizardmon attacked me," she replied.

"May I take a look? I'm a healer."

Rika held out her hand.

Magnamon took her hand and unwrapped the bandages on her wrist.

She placed Rika's hand in between her palms and closed her eyes.

Golden energy surrounded Rika's hand.

"It's warm," said Rika.

The energy faded and Magnamon closed her eyes.

Rika moved her wrist.

"It's healed," she said in surprised.

"Thank you,' said Renamon taking Rika's hand to exam it.

"It's a gift I have," said Magnamon, "it should be completely healed now."

"Thanks," said Rika.

"I see, your talents in healing are stronger as ever," said Leomon as he and Jeri stepped into the room.

Jeri had seen Magnamon heal Rika.

She looked at Rika's wrist.

"It's good to see you, old friend," said WarGreymon.

"You three as well," Leomon replied.

"Sorry, it took so long," said MetalGaruruumon.

"No harm done," said Leomon, "I'm glad you came."'

"We searched the area and Devimon is completely destroyed," said WarGreymon, "but the Digimon King will have more servants under his control."

"You do have a point," said Leomon.

Kamemon sat on the table in the middle of the room.

"Where are you guys going to stay?' he asked.

"We found a cave in the forest near town," said MetalGaruruumon, "We're use to living in them."

"I see," said Leomon.

"Sure we tell the others?' Jeri asked.

"Maybe in the morning," said Rika, "Sorry, for you coming here so late at night, Jeri."

"It's alright," said Jeri, "I couldn't sleep anyways."

"We should get going," said Magnamon, "it was good to meet you four and good to see you old friend."

"You as well," said Leomon, "Jeri, let's return home before someone notice's that we're gone."

"Okay, see you later Rika," said Jeri.

"Bye, Jeri, see you around," said Rika.

#

Rika was studying for her test on Friday.

Henry had come over to help her prepare and he had a test coming up too.

"Damn, high school tough," said Henry.

"Tell me about it," said Rika.

Terriermon was trying to balance a pencil on his nose that they weren't using.

Renamon sat in the corner watching them.

"Hey, Terriermon, can you stop that," said Henry, "I can't focus with you doing that."

"Moment-ty," said Terriermon.

"He's your partner," said Rika.

"Don't remind me," said Henry.

Kamemon jumped on Terriermon.

"Wanna play?' he asked.

The two started playing.

They ran around the room.

Rika yawned.

"Tired?' Henry asked.

"You have no idea," she said.

"I bet," he replied.

"Now where were we?"

"I think we were here," said Rika.

"Oh right," he said.

Terriermon jumped on the table and Kamemon jumped up after him.

The two ran off the table and headed for the yard.

"I barely passed the entry exams," said Henry.

"I heard you passed easy," said Rika, "I'm the one who shouldn't be in some stupid elite school."

"Hey, you're smart," said Henry.

"I'm only in that school because my mom's rich."

"Hey, I got in and my forks aren't rich," said Henry.

"You got in because of your grades."

"You know, it's kind of nice to have someone that understands the pressure of a elite school."

"I know the feeling."

"How's the studying going?' asked Rika's grandmother.

"It's fine grandma," Rika replied.

"Henry, do you mind staying for dinner?"

"No thank you ma," said Henry, "my mom's making my favorite tonight and I can't impose."

"I think we're done for the day," said Rika.

"Right," said Henry, "Terriermon, time to go."

Terriermon ran into the room and jumped onto Henry's shoulder.

Rika walked him out to where his bike was parked.

He picked up the bike and climbed on.

"We're work on more later," he said.

"Next time let's do it at your place," said Rika.

"You got it," said Henry.

"Bye, Rika, Renamon, Kamemon," said Terriermon.

Henry started pedaling down the road and turned to corner.

Rika watched as he disappeared from view.

Kamemon climbed on her shoulder.

"Rika, time to eat," her mother called.

"Okay mom," she called back walking inside.

#

Rika rode her bike around town.

Renamon was jumping from roof to roof.

A fire digimon was running away from them.

Rika came to a halt.

The fire digimon stood there growling at her.

She pulled out her digivice.

Renamon landed onto a light pole.

"Digi-modify!" Rika cried as she swapped a card.

"Hyper Speed activate!"

Renamon's speed increased.

She ran toward the digimon.

Rika swapped another card.

"Digi-modify! Energy boast activate!"

"Diamond Storm!"

The digimon cried out as the attack hit.

The digimon turned into data and vanished.

"That was too easy for you," said Rika.

"It was only a rookie level, Rika," said Renamon.

"I know," said Rika, "but, it was pretty weak but it get tired from running too."

"Hey Rika," Takato called.

She turned.

"How did things go on your end?"

"Piece of cake," she replied.

"That's good," said Takato.

Guilmon walked behind him.

Henry and Terriermon weren't too far behind.

"We didn't have any problems either," he said.

"The digimon coming through aren't strong," said Takato.

"Maybe, we are just too strong," said Guilmon.

"Maybe," Takato replied.

"The digimon might be trying to get away from the Digimon King," said Henry, "none of them seems to keen on fighting us."

"You think that could be it?" Rika asked.

"I can't be for sure," Henry replied.

"You're right; the Digimon King's reach hasn't appeared here yet."

"Takato," said Guilmon, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry boy," Takato replied.

"I'm hungry too," said Terriermon.

"They could use something to eat for working so hard," said Henry.

"Yeah, they sure do," said Takato.

"There was a diner a while back," said Rika, "let's head there."

#

Bond 5, Rika encounters the Digimon King

Black Renamon kept attacking the other digimon.

The digimon fell to the ground.

"That's enough for now," said Black Renamon.

"Yes sir," said the digimon.

Wizardmon appeared into the room.

"What now Wizardmon?" he asked.

"Forgive me, my lord," Wizardmon said bowing to his lord.

"Devimon has been destroyed."

"Who destroyed him?"

"Your sister,"

Black Renamon turned to him.

"My sister?"

"Yes sir, she has the ability to digivolve to champion."

"She can digivolve, huh?"

Wizardmon looked up.

"That girl must be the cause for it," Black Renamon thought out aloud.

"Yes sir," said Wizardmon, "but there is more bad news."

"What is it?"

"WarGreymon, MetalGaruruumon and Magnamon have joined them."

"I see," said Black Renamon, "this just makes thing interesting."

Wizardmon stared at him.

"I think," said Black Renamon, "I should pay this girl a visit and see for myself why my dear sister would put her life on the line for her."

"Wizardmon, create a dungeon where I can meet this young girl," he ordered.

"As you wish," Wizardmon replied.

He melted into the wall and vanished.

Black Renamon stared at the wall.

"I would love to meet you Rika," he said.

"I hope dear sister doesn't inerter."

He walked out the room.

#

The subway was crowned.

Rika had her headphones on her head, listening to her music.

The train came to a stop.

The doors opened and she stepped in.

She found a seat across from the doors.

She took a seat.

She took off her headphones.

She looked around.

No one was watching her.

Other teenage girls were busy talking about boys they thought were cute.

She put her headphones back on.

The music suddenly stopped and static was there.

She heard a voice in the static say her name.

She took off the headphones.

No one was calling her.

She heard her name again coming from the headphones.

"What's going on?' she whispered.

The train stopped.

"What's going on," a passenger cried.

The lights shut off.

"Is there something wrong with the subway?' a woman asked.

Rika heard her name again but this time not from the headphone.

She stood up and walked toward the doors of the train.

It was coming from outside the train.

"What's that?' a man cried.

Soon everyone could hear the voice but only Rika could make it out what it was saying.

She pulled the doors opened.

She peered out the doorway.

The voice was louder now.

Rika stepped out of the train.

The train doors closed behind her.

She turned around.

The lights turned on and the train began to move.

"Hey wait!" she called but it was no use.

She heard her name again.

"Is anyone there?' she asked.

The voice called again.

Rika had no choice but follow it.

She was caution as she came to a platform.

The platform turned into a blue room.

"This is like what happened with IceDevimon," she whispered.

She saw a shadowy figure emerged from the wall.

"We never got to talk last time," said a voice.

"Black Renamon stepped out from the shadows.

"Black Renamon," said Rika.

"That's right," he said, "I want to talk."

Rika reached for her digivice.

"You can call my sister," he said, "if you do then I'll destroy her with one attack."

Rika stopped for the digivice.

"What do you want?' she asked.

"I'm here to get to know the tamer that has my sister so willing to die for her."

"Tell me, why does my sister care so much for you?"

"She's my friend," Rika replied, "We're partners."

'I see, but yet you aren't treated like her equal."

"What are you talking about?"

"She treats you like a child and not the adult you are."

"Renamon is only trying to protect me but she does treat me like an equal."

"How do you know that?"

"If you plan on having me turn against Renamon, then it won't work."

"You are very smart for a kid."

"I'm fifteen."

"May, such a big girl."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to meet you like I said."

"You don't fool me! I have something up your sleeve."

"You're too cautious, but you should be."

He ran toward her.

Rika couldn't dodge in time.

He slammed into her stomach.

Blood shot out of her mouth.

Rika fell onto her back.

Black Renamon stood over her.

"Call my sister if you want to live," he said.

"No," Rika hissed, "If I do then you would attack her."

"So, what I'm hearing from you is that you want to die. That' s fine by me: I'll drop your corpse at her feet.,"

His fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Too bad, you have to die so young," he said.

Rika crawled at his fingers.

_Someone help me._

"Wizardmon," Black Renamon called.

Wizardmon emerged from the floor.

"Yes sir?' he said.

"Find my sister and tell her if she wants to see her precious human again to come here."

"As you wish," Wizardmon replied then melted away.

Rika tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Black Renamon stood up picking her up with him.

He threw into a wall.

Rika's back hit the wall.

She opened her mouth and blood shot out.

She slowly tried to get to her feet.

"You're a tough one," said Black Renamon.

He walked over to her.

He swung his foot into her gut.

Rika let out a cry of pain.

Black Renamon laughed.

"Yes, let me hear you scream," he said, "it's music to my ears."

Rika slowly moved her arms.

Black Renamon stepped on her hand.

Rika heard her fingers cracking.

She screamed out again.

Black Renamon kicked her onto her back.

He started stomping on her stomach.

He leapt up into the air.

"Dark Diamond Storm!"

Rika cried out in pain again as the attack hit her.

"Pyo Sphere!" a voice roared.

"Terrier tornado!"

Rika looked up to see Henry and Takato running toward her.

"Rika!" they cried when they got to her side.

Guilmon and Terriermon stood between them and Black Renamon.

"How did you get through this?" Black Renamon asked.

"We brought them here," said a voice.

WarGreymon, MetalGaruruumon and Magnamon stood in the doorway.

"Magnamon, take care of the girl," MetalGaruruumon called.

"Right," she said.

She landed by the kids.

"You alright?' she asked Rika.

"Not really," said Rika.

"Can you take of care her?" Henry asked.

"Of course," Magnamon replied.

"Right, Takato, let's care of Black Renamon," said Henry.

"Got ya," said Takato.

He turned to Guilmon.

"Ready boy?"

"Let's go," Guilmon replied.

"Terriermon?"

"Let's rock."

The boys turned and nodded to each other.

They both pulled out card and swapped them.

"Digi-modify!" they shouted, "Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to….Growlmon!"

Growlmon and Gargomon stood over Black Renamon.

"You think just because you digivolved that you can win?"

"Gargo pellets!"

"Dragon tail!"

The two digimon attacked at the same time.

Black Renamon dodged their attacks with ease.

"You fools," he said, "I've absorbed digimon that are bigger and more powerful than you."

"Bigger than Growlmon?" said Gargomon.

"Now's not the time for jokes Gargomon," said Henry.

"He moves too fast," said Takato.

"They may have to digivolve into their ultimate forms," said Henry.

"MetalGaruruumon," said WarGreymon.

"Right," MetalGaruruumon replied.

"They're going to DNA digivolve," said Magnamon.

Rika looked at the digimon fighting.

Magnamon kept her in a dome of golden energy.

"I'm almost finished," she said.

Wizardmon came flying through the wall.

"It's Wizardmon," said Gargomon.

Growlmon turned to the hole in the wall.

Renamon stepped through the hole.

She looked furious.

She looked over to see Magnamon treating Rika.

She turned to Black Renamon.

"Look who decided to show up," he said.

"Renamon," said Growlmon.

"Stand down," she said walking past them.

She stopped on the side of Black Renamon.

"What is it?' he said.

She punched the side of his face.

Black Renamon went flying.

"Master!" Wizardmon cried.

Black Renamon hit the wall.

"She hit him like he was nothing," said Gargomon.

"I warned you," said Renamon, "to leave Rika alone but you didn't listen."

Black Renamon stood up.

"You are strong as ever dear sister," he said.

"Wizardmon, take care of the others, she's mine."

The two Renamons went at each other.

"They're moving too fast," said Henry.

"I can't keep up with them," said Takato.

Magnamon moved away from Rika once the golden energy vanished.

"I'm done," she said.

Rika stood up.

Wizardmon glared at her.

"I'll kill you and then my lord will be pleased with me."

Growlmon and Gargomon stood in front of Rika.

"You got us to deal with first," said Takato.

"That's right, Rika is our friend," said Henry, "so, you better back off."

"You okay Rika?' Takato asked.

"I feel like I beaten by a motorcycle," she said.

She turned to the fight between the two Renamons.

She reached for her digivice.

Wizardmon shot a blast at her but Growlmon used his tail to block it.

_Renamon._

Black Renamon kicked Renamon in the face.

"RENAMON!"

Renamon looked to see Rika standing there.

"Rika," she said.

"Renamon has to digivolve," said Takato.

"No," said Henry.

"Why not?"

Henry turned to Rika.

"Bio mirage," he said.

"Bio mirage?" said Rika.

"If you bio mirage then Renamon well know that you're really safe and you want to get back at Black Renamon, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Rika holding up her digivolve.

"Renamon!" she called.

"Bio Mirage activate!"

"Renamon bio mirage to….Sakuyamon!"

"What's this?' said Black Renamon.

"Rika," said Renamon.

"I'm okay and I'm ready to fight with you."

"Henry, why should Rika and Renamon bio mirage?"

"They have more in this battle than we do," Henry replied, "they're fighting to protect each other and I believe that their bond will win this fight."

"I hope, you're right."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sakuyamon," the digimon answered.

"You must be Renamon's mega form."

"I am," Sakuyamon but I also am the human Rika."

"Human and digimon mirage together?"

"That's right, and we will destroy you."

Black Renamon launched at them.

"That won't make any difference; I will become King of both worlds."

Sakuyamon readied herself.

Wizardmon saw what she was doing.

"My lord stop!" he cried.

Sakuyamon swung her sapper.

Wizardmon shot a blast at her.

"Sakuyamon!" Takato cried.

The blast was met from a blast from Sakuyamon's sapper.

Black Renamon leapt into the air.

"I'll kill you both," he said.

A shadow shot out and knocked Black Renamon back.

"Grey Renamon," said Sakuyamon.

"Brother," said Black Renamon, "why stand in my way?"

"I'm following our master's will," Grey Renamon replied.

"The old fool's will?" said Black Renamon.

"That's right, our master chose our sister to be his successor and I was to be her protector. The only reason, I joined you brother was to see our sister again."

Black Renamon growled.

"I never knew that our sister could mirage with a human," said Grey Renamon, "Master would be pride."

_Brother._

Black Renamon pierced Grey Renamon's gut.

"GREY RENAMON!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"You should have just stay out of this," said Black Renamon.

He pulled his arm out of his brother's stomach.

Grey Renamon slowly turned to data.

"GREY RENAMON!" Sakuyamon cried.

Black absorbed the data.

"You monster!" Rika cried, "how dare absorb your own brother's data!"

"You'll pay for this," said Renamon, "he was our little brother."

Black Renamon stared at her and then turned.

He started walking away.

"Where are you going," Sakuyamon hissed.

Black Renamon stopped but didn't turn.

"To rethink my plan," he said, "if you can mirage with a human then I have to come up with another plan."

Wizardmon appeared at his side.

"Until next time Sakuyamon," he said.

"Get back here you coward!" Sakuyamon shouted.

Wizardmon waved his wand and the digital room slowly to disappear.

Black Renamon stared at Sakuyamon.

"Until next time," he repeated.

The room was gone and so was Black Renamon.

Sakuyamon turned back to Rika and Renamon.

Renamon made a fist.

"This isn't over," she said.

#

#

#

#

Bond 6, Renamon's past

Rika pulled up on her bike to the gate to her house.

"Oh, hello Rika," said her neighbor.

"Hello there," said Rika.

"I saw a shadow outside your room last night," said the neighbor.

"Oh really?" Rika asked.

_Renamon is usual careful about the neighbors seeing her._

"It looked like a young man dressed in a wizard costume," the neighbor added.

_Wizardmon._

"It was staring at your room but something scared it off.

"Did you see what it was?' Rika asked.

"No," the neighbor replied, "I don't know what kind of stuff you kids are into nowadays but I had a bad feeling about that man. So, please be careful."

"I will," said Rika as she opened the gate and walked her bike into the yard.

Renamon appeared from the shadows.

"Did, Wizardmon come by here last night?' Rika asked.

"Yes," Renamon answered.

"I see, did you scare him away?"

"I might have."

Rika smiled.

"I knew you would," she said.

Renamon stared at her.

#

Renamon sat in the corner of Rika's room.

She glace over at a sleeping Rika.

_I haven't told you anything about my past and I'm sorry._

Renamon turned to the window.

She heard Rika call her.

Renamon turned to se Rika still sleeping.

She began to move her arms around violently like she was having a nightmare.

"NO! RENAMON!" she cried.

"Rika," said Renamon grabbing her shoulders.

"Rika, wake up you're dreaming."

Rika's eyes snapped open.

"Renamon?' she said.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked as Rika sat up.

"It's just a dream," she said.

"You were calling me in your sleep."

"Was I?"

The look on her face showed fear.

"I dreamt that Black Renamon destroyed you and absorbed all your data."

"Rika, I'm fine," said Renamon grabbing her hand.

"I won't leave you alone."

"I know but I've been having dreams these past four years where I almost lose you."

Even in the past four years: Rika never stopped thinking about Renamon.

"When you came back, the dreams stopped but after what happened to Grey Renamon.."

She didn't have to say anything.

Rika pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I never told anyone about them because I didn't the others to make fun of me for it."

"Why would they make fun of you?" Renamon asked.

"I'm sure they all had dreams like that about their digimon but I know that you like them to see you as a strong person."

"I hate that you had to see that Renamon."

Rika buried her face into her knees.

"Rika, you are only human," said Renamon, "and that's I love about you."

Rika looked up.

Renamon sat down closer to her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Rika," she said, "even I have bad dreams from time to time."

"You?"

Renamon nodded.

"What about?"

"About if I lost you and my past."

"Tell me, you said that you were raised by a powerful digimon. What he like?'

"He was a kind digimon; he cared for the sick and healed the injured."

"How did you become his student?"

"He found me when I was an egg."

"So, he's like your father?'"

Renamon chuckled.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Why did Black Renamon kill him?"

"I don't know but I d know that he never believed in our master's wishes."

"What was your home like?'

Renamon knew would come.

She remembered clearly the place she once called home.

"IT was a mountain," she said, "it was different from most mountains. Every inch of the mountain was green with life. My master processed the power to give life to the plants. He told us that he got his power from the four most powerful digimon. He was like a monk."

"Really?"

Renamon nodded.

"Many digimon lived on that mountain. I had many friends on that mountain. I loved playing in the forest everyday when I got the chance. There was no place like it. I loved it."

"It sounds very nice," said Rika.

"It was," Renamon replied.

"You left after Black Renamon killed him?"

"Yes, when my master died the life on the mountain; died along with him. Digimon left the mountain. Only a few stayed behind. I swore to defeat Black Renamon and restore my home but then I learned that he was absorbing other digimon. I knew I needed power to stop him. When I fought against him; I nearly died but that's when he fell off that cliff. I couldn't go back to my home but I decided that you would become so one day I could return and continued my master's legacy."

"That's when we met," said Rika.

Renamon nodded.

"Meeting you, Rika, was the best thing that I've ever done."

"Your old home sounds like a nice place,' said Rika, "and you're right meeting is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Renamon smiled.

"I wish someday that I could see the place where you use to live," she said, "I know, it's not like you described it was years ago but still you see where you were born and grew at would be incredible."

Rika lay back down.

Renamon chuckled.

Rika slowly closed eyes.

"Thank you Renamon for being my friend," she said as she drafted off to sleep.

Renamon stared down at her.

"No, thank you Rika for being my friend and partner."

She stood up.

_Master would have loved to meet you._

Renamon looked out the window.

_"One day you will learn that a true digimon does not fight alone but rather with a comrade that they see as a friend."_

"You were right as always," Renamon whispered, "Master, thank you, it's because of your words that I met Rika and became stronger for knowing her. Thank you for everything."

Rika turned in her sleep.

#

Rika coughed as she sat at her desk.

_The room is spinning._

She tried to focus on the board.

_Maybe I should have stayed home today._

Rika hadn't been feeling well since she woke up that morning.

Her mother, grandmother and even Renamon told her to stay home for the day.

Rika didn't want to waste time lying in bed all day and didn't want them to worry about her.

Rika fell onto her side.

She could hear the room gasp.

"Go get the nurse," someone shouted.

Her vision was getting fuzzy.

The teacher kneeled down at her side.

He felt her forehead.

"She has a fever," he said.

Someone picked her up.

Rika tried to fight them off but couldn't

"Easy Rika," said a voice.

Rika recognized it.

"Sai," she murmured.

Sai was a boy that Rika grew up with.

He was smart, strong, kind and a big brother-type figure.

He was a few months older than she was.

"I got ya sis," he whispered in her ear.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hall carrying her.

#

Rika found herself at home.

Renamon was sitting at her side.

"Rika," she said.

"Renamon?" she said.

She could feel something cold on her forehead.

Renamon looked down at her.

"You're awake sis," said a voice.

Rika looked up and saw Sai's spiky brown hair.

"Sai?!" she said shooting up but regretting it later.

Renamon grabbed her shoulders.

"You need to rest," she said lightly pushing her down to the bed.

Sai smiled.

"Your digimon is right sis," he said.

"Why is Renamon…"

Rika saw a figure sitting the corner of the room.

"Rika," said Sai, "Meet my digimon, Patamon."

Patamon flew over to Sai.

"You're a tamer?!" Rika cried.

"Yep," he said, "I've been a tamer for about four years."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I supposed to know you had a digimon too."

He had a point.

Patamon landed on Sai's shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya Rika," he said.

"You too Patamon," said Rika.

"I brought ya home," said Sai, "Your digimon hasn't left your side since we got here."

"That's Renamon for ya," said Rika.

"Yeah, Patamon can be that way too," he said.

There was a knock on the door.

Rika's grandmother popped her head in.

"Rika, you're awake," she said, "good, I made you some soup."

"Thanks grandma," said Rika.

Her grandmother handed her the bowl of soup.

"Sai didn't touch this did he?" Rika asked.

"Oh, come on sis," said Sai, "I only did that one time, just let it go."

"You put bugs in my soup," Rika hissed, "can you blame me?"

"Nope," he said.

They laughed.

"Man, it's been too long since we've talked like this," he said.

"Yeah, it has," Rika replied.

"Why did you guys stop hanging out?" Patamon asked.

"Rika's parents got a divorce and she shut her out from everyone."

"You shut yourself out?' Patamon asked.

"Yeah, I was really young when my parents divorced."

"Divorce has that effect on children," said Rika' grandmother, "but, thanks to Renamon, Rika is back to her old self."

#

Black Renamon threw the table across the room.

"Damn it Grey Renamon!" he roared.

"Why did you have to interfere!"

He roared again and slammed his fist onto the table.

The table broke in half from the force.

Wizardmon stood there.

Black Renamon started ripping at the wall.

"Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"Why did you chose her over your own brother?!"

_He feels betrayed by his own brother and now he's enraged._

"It's all her fault. My sister turned our brother against me! Why does my own reject me?!"

"My lord," said Wizardmon.

Black Renamon glared at him.

"What is it?' he hissed.

"I've been monitoring the girl like you asked."

"OUT WITH IT!"

Wizardmon flinched.

"The girl is ill right now, if we were to strike now…"

"My sister would be on her guard after our last encounter."

Black Renamon punched a hole in the wall.

"Sir, the girl is always around your sister. I can't find when she alone. Even when the child is at school; Renamon is there watching her from a far."

Black Renamon growled at him.

"She turned our brother against me," he said.

Then he smirked.

"Sir?"

"I've got it," he said.

"I'll turn one of her friends against her," he said.

"How sir?'

Black Renamon turned to him.

"Find the digimon Guilmon and turn him wild."

"But, sir he has a tame too."

"It doesn't matter, he's my sister's friend and he'll be perfect for my revenge."

"As you wish, my lord."

Wizardmon melted into the floor.

Black Renamon punched the wall again.

"Let's see how you deal with betrayal dear sister," he said, "will you destroy one of your friends or let yourself die? Either way I win Renamon."

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 7, WarGrowlmon's rampage

Takato leaned against the counter in the bakery.

Guilmon was sleeping on the floor.

Takato was on the phone with his cousin.

"No kidding," said Takato.

Guilmon rolled in his sleep.

"I got to go," he said, "I'll talk ya soon Kai."

He hung up the phone.

"Man, Kai is still crazy."

Guilmon opened his eyes.

He stood up and walked over to the window.

He started growling.

"What's up Guilmon?" Takato asked walking toward the window.

"Is there a digimon out there?" he asked.

Guilmon turned and ran out the back alleyway.

"Hey, Guilmon come back," Takato cried running after him.

Guilmon was looking at the shadows of the alleyway.

Takato looked and saw a figure walking toward.

Takato held up his digivice.

"Wizardmon again," he said.

Wizardmon stepped out the shadows.

"What do you want," Takato asked.

"I'm here for your partner," said Wizardmon.

He held up his hand.

"Takato look out," said Guilmon pushing him to the side.

A red ring of energy shot out from Wizardmon's palm and went around Guilmon's neck.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"Now," said Wizard, "Guilmon digivolve to your ultimate form."

"Guilmon!" Takato cried.

"Guilmon Marx digimon to…WarGrowlmon!"

WarGrowlmon toweled over the bakery.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried.

"Good," said Wizardmon, "now do destroy Renamon and her tamer."

WarGrowlmon ran over Takato and stomped down the street.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried out.

"He won't listen to you anymore," said Wizardmon, "he's under the Digimon King's control."

"That's what you think," said Takato enraged.

He launched at Wizardmon who dodged him.

"Give back Guilmon!"

"Sorry boy but we need him."

"I'll destroy you for this!"

Takato ran down the street following the destination left by WarGrowlmon.

"WARGROWLMON!"

#

Rika yawned.

"Bordered?" Sai asked.

"You be too walking in a museum," Rika replied.

"I forgot, you hate history."

"I don't hate it," said Rika, "I just find it all bordering."

Patamon popped his head out of Sai's backpack.

"You should be grateful," he said.

"Why's that?' Rika asked.

"You humans can learn so much about your world. I could only wish that I could learn more about mine."

"You wouldn't shut up then," said Sai.

"Nope," said Patamon.

"By the way Sai, is it okay bring Patamon here? I mean some people are still afraid of digimon and if they saw him then we be in trouble."

"I never thought about that," said Sai.

Rika slapped herself on the forehead.

"I guess since Patamon hasn't done anything to harm me, I probably assumed that he's fine but I never thought about what others would think of them. Tell me sis, do you see Renamon as a dangerous digimon?"

Rika thought for a moment.

"No," she said, "I haven't. Renamon has always had my back that I trust her completely."

"The same for me with Patamon," said Sai, "digimon just want to make us happy, even if they aren't. Patamon isn't a threat to me because we're best friends and the same with you and Renamon."

"You do have a point," said Rika.

"See, we can't see them as a threat because they haven't given us a reason to."

"You're pretty smart Sai," said Patamon.

Rika smiled.

_Sai's right, they won't harm us so we don't think everyone else around us. Renamon has done everything for me and Patamon for Sai. We can't be blamed for not thinking that._

"Are you two coming?' the teacher asked.

Patamon ducked back into Sai's bag.

"We're coming," said Sai.

They walked past the teacher.

Sai's bag began to move and Patamon's ears popped out.

The teacher freaked out.

They stopped at a dinosaur exhibit.

"Man, they are so cool, aren't they?" said Sai.

"You still want to become a Penologist?" Rika asked.

"Yep," said Sai, "going around the world and discovering new fossils; that's a dream come true for me. I can't wait until I find my own species."

"You haven't changed," said Rika with a smirk.

"What?" said Sai as Rika laughed.

Then the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" another student cried.

Patamon popped out of Sai's bag.

"What's up?' Sai asked.

"It's a digimon," said Patamon.

"A digimon?' Sai repeated.

The ground shook once more.

The roof began to move.

A large piece of the ceiling became crashing.

Patamon flew out of Sai's bag.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angmon!"

Angmon picked up Rika and Sai and flew out of the way.

"Way to go Angmon," said Sai.

"I didn't know Patamon could digivolve," said Rika.

"You bet," said Sai, "he can."

Angmon set them down onto the floor once it was safe.

He turned around to see a large dinosaur digimon standing there.

"WarGrowlmon?!" Rika cried.

"You know that digimon?!" Sai asked.

"He's a friend," said Rika.

WarGrowlmon stared down at them.

He reached for them.

Angmon swung his staff.

WarGrowlmon shot out a rocket at them.

Angmon blocked the rocket.

"WarGrowlmon! What's wrong with you?!" Rika cried, "why are you attacking us?! We're your friends!"

WarGrowlmon lifted his foot and was about to step on Rika.

"RIKA!" Sai cried.

WarGrowlmon stomped hard onto the ground.

"RIKA!" Sai cried again.

The smoke rose into the air.

"Sai, get back," Angmon called, "it's not safe."

_Rika._

The smoke cleared and Sai could see Rika was fine.

Renamon had come and moved Rika out of the way.

"Are you alright Rika?' Renamon asked.

"Renamon," said Rika, "I'm glad to see you."

"Perfect timing," said Angmon.

"Thank you for protecting Rika for me," said Renamon.

WarGrowlmon roared.

"Renamon, something wrong,' said Rika, "WarGrowlmon just started attacking."

"Yes, I know," said Renamon.

"WARGROWLMON!" a voice cried.

Rika turned and saw Takato running toward them.

"Takato!" she called, "What's up with Guilmon?"

Takato had stopped to catch his breath.

"Wizardmon did something to Guilmon," he said, "he digivolved and then went on a rampage."

"So, Wizardmon is behind this," said Renamon.

The ground shook once more.

"Takato, can you try to get him to stop?" Rika asked.

"I've tried," said Takato, "but Wizardmon used some kind of spell and I can't get through to him."

"A spell?" said Renamon.

She turned to Rika.

"Rika, I think I can break the spell but I have to digivolve first."

"Right," said Rika, "Don't worry Takato; we'll get him back."

"Wait what are you going to do?' Sai asked.

"Just watch," said Rika.

She pulled out her digivolve and a blue card.

She swapped it through.

"Digi-modify! Marx Digivolution activate!"

Renamon Marx digivolve to…..Taomon!"

Taomon stepped toward WarGrowlmon.

The two digimon started at each other.

"Takato," said Taomon, "Where did the spell hit?"

"Around the neck," said Takato.

Taomon pulled out her large paint brush and began to write in the sky.

The character for freedom appeared and shot out at WarGrowlmon.

WarGrowlmon swung his tail stopping the attack from hitting him.

"That didn't work."

Takato ran up to his digimon.

'Takato!" Rika cried.

"Guilmon," Takato called.

WarGrowlmon looked down at him.

"You have to fight Wizardmon's control. Please boy."

Wizardmon stepped out of the shadows.

"You are really a pain Taomon," he said.

"Wizardmon," said Rika.

"Angmon," Sai called.

Angmon headed for Wizardmon.

Wizardmon jumped and landed onto Angmon's back.

Angmon fell to the ground.

Wizardmon flew a red flame at him.

The flame hit.

"Angmon!" Sai cried.

Angmon turned back to Patamon.

Sai ran toward him.

He picked up his partner.

"I'm sorry, Sai," said Patamon before passing out.

"Guilmon! I know you can hear me! Come on boy!"

"Save your breath kid," said Wizardmon, "he isn't the same anymore."

"Tri beam!" a voice cried out.

A green energy hit WarGrowlmon, knocking him down.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried.

"Rika! Takato!" a voice called.

They turned around and saw Henry and Rabbitmon coming toward them.

"It's Henry," Takato cried.

"What took you?' said Rika.

"Sorry," said Henry, "We got lost."

They both sighed.

"It doesn't matter if you all gang up," said Wizardmon, "your friend no longer exist in this world."

"Guilmon," said Takato.

WarGrowlmon saw tears fall from Takato's eyes.

He held up a craw to catch a tear.

"Why are you crying Takato?' he asked.

"What?!" Wizardmon cried, "How did you…."

He held up his hand.

WarGrowlmon's body began to shake violently.

"WARGROWLMON!" Takato cried.

"Rabbitmon," said Taomon, "let's attack Wizardmon."

"Got ya," said Rabbitmon.

The two digimon flew over to Wizardmon.

"WarGrowlmon, please you have to break free. Please come back to me boy."

Takato held WarGrowlmon's craw.

"I love you, boy," he said.

Taomon and Rabbitmon attacked Wizardmon.

Wizardmon jumped back.

"You're very smart," he said, "attacking me to break control."

WarGrowlmon stopped shaking.

"Takato," he said, "What happened?"

"He's back," said Henry.

"They did it,' said Rika.

WarGrowlmon turned to Wizardmon.

"Damn, they broke my control."

"You made Takato cry," said WarGrowlmon, "and that is unforgivable."

He shot out rockets at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon went flying back.

He hit the a building.

"Go get 'im boy," Takato cheered.

WarGrowlmon used his speed and slammed into Wizardmon's body.

Wizardmon cried out in pain.

His body began to disappear and turned into data.

Taomon, Rabbitmon and WarGrowlmon turned back to their rookie forms.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried hugging his partner.

"Takato," said Guilmon.

"I'm glad you're back buddy," said Takato, "I promise you that you won't go through something like that again."

Rika and Henry watched them.

"That's sweet," said Terriermon.

"Yeah," said Henry.

Rika nodded.

Renamon walked toward Takato and Guilmon.

She got down on one knee and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Takato, Guilmon," she said, "It's my fault that you two got pulled into this."

Takato and Guilmon looked at her.

"It's not your fault Renamon," said Takato.

"That's right," said Guilmon smiling.

"If it weren't for you and Terriermon then I would be destroying the town."

Renamon looked up.

"They're right, it's not your fault," said Rika placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rika," said Renamon.

"She right you know," said Henry, "it was Wizardmon's."

Sai walked toward Rika.

"Ya know sis," he said, "this digimon king seems like you could be a pain. If you need our help then let us know."

"Thanks Sai," Rika replied.

Henry raised an eyebrow.

He hadn't met Sai yet and neither has Takato.

#

#

#

#

Bond 8, digital world calls

Rika walked up to the steps of the temple nearby her house.

A woman was sweeping when she saw her.

"Hello, Rika," she said with a smile.

"Hello," Rika replied bowing.

"My mom sent here. She said you had something for me?'

The woman turned to the temple's door.

"Rika is here," she called.

The priest stepped out the temple.

"Ah, Rika," he said, "Please come in."

Rika stepped into the temple.

The priest looked her up and down.

"You've grown up nicely," he said.

"This isn't the time to be a pervert," Rika hissed.

The priest laughed.

"Straight to the point as always," he said.

He walked past her and led the way down the stairs.

"Your mother had told me that were one of those children that fought the D-Reaper."

"That's right."

They came to the bottom of the staircase.

He pushed the doors opened and then stepped inside.

Rika stood in the doorway.

She looked around the room.

"Please come in," he called.

Rika stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"What's this about?' she asked.

"I've found something that you might like," he said.

He leaned down and dogged through a drawer.

Rika pulled a chair out and sat down.

The priest found what he was looking for and made his way to the table where she was sitting.

Rika could see that he was carrying a small wooden box.

He placed it down onto the table.

"This ended up in my hands about four years ago," he explained.

Rika stared at him.

"After the D-Reaper was destroyed," he added.

He pulled something out of the box and placed it down on the table.

Rika nearly fell out of her chair.

"That's a….."

The priest nodded.

"I card," he replied, "it showed up here after the digimon returned to their world."

He pushed it toward her.

Rika picked up the card.

There was a sword on it.

"Go on, give it a swap."

Rika pulled out her digivice and swapped the card.

Her body began to glow.

As the light vanished; her clothes had changed into armor and she was holding the sword in her hand.

"I've never seen a card do something like this," she said.

The cards she used were to help Renamon in battle.

"it's called 'join forces'," the priest replied, "it allows tamer to fight along with her digimon without Bio Merging."

"Why give this to me?' she asked.

"Something, tells me that you'll need it."

"Thanks," said Rika and placed the card in her card holder.

"Oh, take this one too," he said, "it'll allow you to create a portal to and from the digital world when you want it."

Rika looked at the card in his hand.

"Thanks again," she said taking the card from him.

The priest smiled.

Rika jumped out of her seat and headed out the door.

The armor had vanished.

Now she could fight alongside Renamon without bio merging.

#

Rika looked at the two new cards she had received.

She hadn't told anyone what the priest wanted

She didn't know how they would react.

Renamon would probably tell her not to use the "Join Forces" card because she could get hurt but Rika wanted to keep that to herself for now.

She glances at the portal card.

Where was this card when they went to the digital world the first time to save Kamemon?

Rika decided to show the others later.

"Rika!" her grandmother called, "your friends are here!"

"Okay," she called.

She made her way to the living room.

All of the tamers; including Sai were there.

Their digimon were outside with Renamon.

"What's up Rika?' Kenta asked.

Ryo stared at her.

Rika pulled held the portal card in her hand.

She held it up.

"Is that a card?' Henry asked.

"Not just any card," said Rika, "this will allow the user to create a portal to and from the digital world."

"Where did you find that card?' Ryo asked.

"It was given to me," she said, "but that's all I'm telling you."

"Lucky," said Kazu.

"Why would anyone give you a card like that?' Kenta asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm good with digimon," Rika replied.

"It doesn't matter how or why she has it," said Henry looking at the card.

"The more important question is how does it work."

"You have a point," said Ryo.

"I haven't figure that out yet," Rika replied, "I wanted you guys to be here when I use it for the first time."

Henry handed the card back to her.

"Well, since this is your card," he said, "You can use it."

She nodded.

"Let's go outside first," said Sai, "your mom and grandma will freak if we open a portal inside."

Rika nodded.

They stepped out into the back yard.

The digimon turned when they sensed their tamers coming out.

They got an open area in the yard.

"Okay, Rika," said Henry, "give it a shot."

Rika nodded and held up the card and her digivice.

She swapped the card.

"Digi-modify! Digi-Portal activate!" she cried.

A light shot out of her digivice and shot into the air.

Everyone watched as nothing seemed to be happening.

Then after a few seconds later a portal opened behind Rika.

She turned around to see it behind her.

"It worked," said Kenta.

"That's great," said Kazu, "but how do you close it?'

Rika held up her digivice.

The portal turned into a light and went back into the digivice.

"That's how," she said.

"Cool," said Sai, "you're the boss."

"Funny," Rika groaned.

She looked down at the card.

"Now that we have a way to get out if we ever go to the digital world."

Henry thought for a moment.

"What's up Henry?' Terriermon asked.

"I think we should go to the digital world to defeat Black Renamon but we don't know how many enemies that will be there."

#

Rika kept the other card a secret from them.

Renamon and the other digimon would be worried that their tamers could get hurt if they used that card.

Her family would freak if they learned that she had that card.

She climbed up in the addict where she kept the other card hidden from everyone.

"Rika?" said Renamon looking up to see Rika's feet sticking out.

_I'm getting too tall for this place._

Rika crawled onto her hands and knees.

She crawled to the card's hiding place.

"I need a better hiding place for this," she said.

She picked up the card and placed it in her card holder.

She crawled back to the opening where she saw Renamon standing there.

"What are you doing up there Rika?' she asked.

"Nothing," she replied climbing down the stairs.

Renamon watched her carefully.

Rika pulled the straight and closed the addict.

"Rika were you in the addict again?' her grandmother asked popping her head into the room.

"Yes grandma," Rika replied.

"You are getting too big to go up there," she said, "it was cute when you were little but now, it's worrisome."

"Sorry," said Rika.

She walked away.

Renamon followed her.

Rika hopped on her bike and rode off.

Renamon jumped from roof to roof following her.

It was her job to keep Rika safe after all that kept her on Rika's tail.

Renamon could hear people saying 'hello' to Rika as she rode past them and Rika answering them with a response.

Rika picked up speed as she rode father down the road.

She came to a halt.

She looked at the clock in the center of town.

Renamon watched her quietly.

A car pulled up and the door opened.

Renamon got ready in case she needed to jump in to save Rika.

A man stepped out of the car and spoke to Rika for a minute then walked past her.

Renamon saw Henry running toward Rika.

She noticed at Terriermon wasn't with him.

He stopped and the two started to talk.

Rika handed him the portal card.

Renamon heard carefully.

"Can your dad really make copies?' she asked.

"That's the plan," said Henry, "I'll give it back when we're done with it."'

"Sure thing," said Rika.

They started moving again.

Renamon followed them.

They came into a diner.

Rika parked her bike at a bike rerate.

They walked toward the door.

Henry opened the door and let Rika go in first.

_What are they doing?_

#

"Terriermon probably freaked when you left without him," said Rika.

"Na," said Henry, "Suzy is making him and Lopmon busy."

The waitress came with their coffee.

"I think making copies of the card would help us all."

"I get it."

Henry pulled out his textbook.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Sai to join us," he said.

"Sai is too busy crushing on a girl right now to even come," said Rika.

Henry laughed.

Rika pulled out her textbook.

"Let's get this done," said Henry.

Rika nodded.

They began to finish their studies together.

The waitress came by with their food.

They ate while they were working.

Once they were done the check came.

Rika wanted to pay but Henry alright had his cash out.

The waitress came back and took the check from him.

"I've could paid," said Rika.

Henry shook his head.

"I asked you here," he said, "so, it's my treat."

"I'm surprised no one a snatched you up yet," Rika teased.

He laughed.

"Hey, I believe when you invite someone to hang out with you then the least you can do is pay for them."

"You're weird," Rika replied.

He smirked.

"I guess, I am."

They laughed.

They finished with their school work and got up from their seat.

Henry opened the door for her.

Rika stepped through the door with him behind her.

A couple grabbed the door before it closed and went inside.

Rika walked to her bike and unchained it.

She climbed onto the bike but didn't start pedaling yet.

Henry walked toward her.

"See you around?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Henry looked nervous for some reason but he shook it off.

"You okay?' she asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You better care of that card," she said.

"I will," he replied.

They nodded to each other.

They didn't notice Renamon watching from the shadows.

Henry walked closer toward her but Rika didn't stop him.

He put an arm around her waist.

She didn't cry out or anything.

She placed her hand on his chest.

Henry leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Rika leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were in their own little world; just he two of them.

They pulled away after three minutes.

Their faces were red.

"We should tell the others one of these days," he said.

"I know," she said, "but can you imagine how they would react?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I'm getting tired of sneaking around like this."

"I know me too but don't worry. It's only for a little while."

"You mean until the Digimon King is destroyed."

She nodded.

"I know, but we may have to go to the digital world for that and we need more of these cards. So that way if we ever get separated then we can use them."

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"See ya around Rika," he said walking off.

"See you," said Rika.

#

Henry walked into his apartment.

Terriermon was waiting for him in a princess dress.

"Where have you been," he said with his arms at his hips.

"Out," said Henry closing the door behind him.

He couldn't tell Terriermon that he was on a date with Rika.

He walked past Terriermon and into his father's office.

"I got the card from Rika," he said.

His father took the card from Henry.

"Kinetic your digivice to the computer," he said.

Henry plugged in his digivice to the computer.

"Now, swap the card backwards," his father added.

Henry swapped the card like he was told.

The data for the card screwed onto the screen.

"It's incredible," his father said, "this card holds data of the digital world itself. That's how it can create a patrol. Whoever made this card as analyzed the digital world down every last detail,"

"Yeah, but can you make copies?"

"I can make more than just copies," his father replied, "I can understand and analyze every ounce of the digital world. Where did she come across this card?"

"She said that someone gave it to her but she didn't say who."

"I see," said his father, "Henry, once I make the copies…."

"Yeah," Henry replied.

"You plan on going?"

"We have to, there's this evil digimon that will destroy Rika and Renamon if we don't do something. I can't just stay by and besides, he'll come after this world if we don't stop him in the digital world."

"I see…..then I have one things to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Look after your sister."

Henry knew that Suzy would come.

They needed every digimon on their team even that meant Suzy was put in danger.

"I promise," he said, "I'll come back with Suzy."

"That's my boy."

He handed Henry back the card.

"You can return this. I've all the data we need to create more."

"Sure," said Henry taking the card.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow on our way to school."

#

Henry waited for Rika outside the gate.

Rika opened the gate.

"Here," said Henry handing her the card.

"That was fast," she said taking it back.

"Yeah," he said holding up a card that looked just like the portal card that she had.

"I've already sent the others, theirs'," he explained.

Henry explained everything that his father had learned to her as they walked.

"And that's how the card works," he finished.

"Wow, I wonder design it," said Rika, "they must've been in the digital world long enough to understand it and make a card like that."

"I know," Henry replied.

"Could it be a human?"

Henry thought for a moment.

"Maybe a digimon."

"A digimon?"

"Yeah, I mean; who else other than a digimon would know that kid of stuff but a digimon."

"I can see your point."

"But why would the card end up here in our world?"

"Who knows."

"The digimon probably needs help and they sent that card for help but didn't get it until now."

"Would the digimon still be alive?'

"I don't know but it's just a theory I have."

"It's a good one. A lot better than what I would've come up with."

Rika nodded.

They arrived to Rika's school.

"We'll talk more later," she said.

"Right," said Henry.

Rika gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Henry smiled and continued walking.

#

Renamon sat on a roof near Rika's school.

She hadn't talked to Rika or Henry about the kiss.

She knew that it wasn't her business.

She kept thinking about that card that Rika used the other day.

_No doubt about it that was my master's work._

She could still recognize her master's handy work.

That card had some of his power.

Renamon didn't know how she could tell the others.

Rika was the only one that knew that her master that most digimon didn't process.

She stood up.

"I need to talk with Rika," she said.

"Hey ya," said a voice.

Renamon turned around to see Impmon standing there.

"What are you doing here?' she asked, "Shouldn't you be with your tamers?"

"They're in school," Impmon replied, "Looks like everyone's tamers are in school."

"Of course," said Renamon, "They lives outside of digimon taming."

"I know that," Impmon replied, "What I don't get is why do you just sit there when you can go for a walk or something?"

"I have to stay with Rika," Renamon replied, "I don't know when danger will strike."

"Does this have to do with the Digimon King targeting her?"

"Yes," said Renamon, "My brother won't stop until he gets what he wants and that's for me to suffer and for me losing Rika will the greatest pain I can endure."

Impmon looked down at the window.

He could see Rika sitting in her seat looking bored.

Impmon knew just how important tamers were to a digimon.

For a digimon; their tamers were their lives.

If their tamers died then the digimon was dead.

Renamon had proven that by protecting Rika through many events.

Impmon knew that a tamer was everything to a digimon.

He had lied to himself when he first Renamon and the others but he knew it was true.

It was Renamon and the others that made him see that he was wrong about himself.

The bell rang and Rika stood up.

Impmon watched her walk away for her next class.

"With Rika's life on the line," said Renamon, "I will remain here as long as I need to."

Impmon nodded.

#

"Okay," Takato called as everyone gathered in the park.

"Let's go to the digital world!"

"Can you get any louder," Rika groaned.

"I'm ready," said Sai.

"Me too," said Patamon.

"You guys don't have to come, ya know," said Rika.

"I'm going and you can't stop me.,"

Henry stared at his card.

Suzy grabbed her big brother's hand.

Rika looked over at him.

She knew that he was thinking about bring Suzy along.

She was too young but they needed everyone's help for this journey.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryo called.

"what took ya man?' Kenta asked.

"Sorry, I had an issue with my dad."

"Well, everyone is here," said Takato, "let's get started."

Renamon stood beside Rika.

Jeri griped Leomon's hand.

Guilmon stood beside Takato.

Henry stood there holding Suzy's hand with Terriermon on his shoulder.

Lopmon was beside Suzy.

Kazu was taking deep breaths.

Kenta and Sai were grinning from ear to ear.

Patamon smiled.

MarineAngmon flew around Kazu.

Don't forget us," said a voice.

They all turned around.

Kamemon was riding on MetalGaruruumon's back.

Magnamon and WarGreymon were there as well.

"Welcome old friends," said Leomon.

"You're coming with?" Jeri asked.

"Of course," said Magnamon, "we want to return the digital world back to normal."

"We may have to defeat Black Renamon at Green Mountain," said WarGreymon.

He glace over to Renamon.

She nodded.

"Green Mountain?" Jeri repeated.

"The place where we grew up," said Renamon.

Rika looked at Renamon.

She could finally get to see Renamon's home or what was left of it.

"I can't' wait to see why it's called that," said Takato.

"Rika," said Henry, "you have the original card, so you have the honors."

Rika nodded.

She pulled out her digivice and reached for the card.

She ended up pulling out two cards instead of one.

The other card was the "Join Forces" card.

She stared at it.

_Good I bring it along._

She pulled out the portal card and placed the other card back.

She swapped the card.

"Digi-modify! Digi-portal activate!"

The light shot out of her digivice and into the air.

The light came down and formed into a portal.

"It works," said Kenta.

"Let's go," said Henry.

Takato put his goggles over his eyes.

He and Guilmon went through first.

Ryo put on sunglasses and went through after them.

Sai put his sunglasses on and ran through with Patamon.

Kenta and Guardomon went through next.

Kazu followed with MarineAngmon.

WarGreymon, Kamemon, Magnamon and MetalGaruruumon ran through it as well.

Leomon lifted Jeri up into his arms and ran straight through.

Soon it was only Suzy, Lopmon, Henry Terriermon, Rika and Renamon left.

"You take them and go through," said Rika.

He looked at her.

"I'll be right behind you."

Henry nodded.

He picked up Suzy and Lopmon.

"Hold up guys," he said before running through.

Soon Rika and Renamon were alone.

"Now it's our turn," she said.

Renamon grabbed her arm.

"No, Rika," she said.

"Huh?' said Rika.

"I need you to stay behind," she said.

"Are you crazy," said Rika, "We're a team! We just get separate."

"I know but, Black Renamon may know that we're coming and he might have a trap."

Renamon looked at the portal.

"Renamon," said Rika.

Renamon looked at her.

"We need to be together. beside you can't become Sakuyamon by yourself."

"I know, I can't let you go," Renamon said, "I've already lost my other family."

"Renamon," said Rika.

She grabbed her hand.

"I don't to lose you too," she said, "this fight is between us and Black Renamon."

"Rika," said Renamon.

"Come on," said Rika, "let's go defeat him together."

She pulled out of Renamon's grasp.

She walked toward the portal but stopped.

"Besides, you haven't lost your family," she said, "Your family is my family."

"Rika," Renamon repeated.

"Now let's go avenge our family."

She walked toward the portal again.

_She is so stubborn, but that's what makes her Rika. My tamer, my friend, my sister and my partner._

Renamon walked after her.

She grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto her shoulder.

"Renamon," said a surprised Rika.

_I will protect Rika until the end of my days. _

She ran toward the portal.

Rika held on tight as they ran through the portal of light.

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 9, digital world arrival

As they ran through the light; Rika could see the others floating in space.

"What now?" Sai asked.

"This way," WarGreymon called walking toward another light.

They followed him through it.

"It's so bright," said Jeri.

"My eyes are hurting," said Suzy closing her eyes.

Rika pulled off her sunglasses and put them over Suzy's eyes.

"You can open them now," she said.

Suzy opened her eyes.

"Thank you Rika," she said.

Rika smiled.

Takato pulled out some sunglasses and placed them on Jeri's face.

"Thanks Takato," she said.

Rika could barely see.

She was regretting giving up her sunglasses.

Henry had another pair of sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

Rika looked at him.

"For saying thanks for helping Suzy," he said.

She smiled at him.

She grabbed his hand.

Renamon smiled.

Terriermon was confused.

Soon they made it out of the blinding light.

They all take off their eye gear.

They had made it to the digital world.

"It's different than before," said Kenta.

"Time passes differently here," said Leomon, "it's been several years since you all have been here."

Takato looked up.

The land wasn't bare but instead was filled life.

The sky was blue and beautiful.

Rika looked around.

Digimon were everywhere.

Renamon stood behind her.

Henry put Suzy down onto the ground.

They started walking.

"So, where is this Green Mountain or whatever?" Kenta asked.

"It's not too far from here," said Renamon, "We've actually landed not too far from it."

"Cool," said Sai.

Renamon led the way.

Impmon looked around.

"What's wrong Impmon?' Jeri asked.

"I thought there would be a trap by the Digimon King," he said.

"You're right," said Ryo, "He probably doesn't know that we're here."

"He knows," said Renamon, "he just wants us to lower our guard."

"She's right," said WarGreymon, "so, stay alert."

They kept walking.

#

It had been hours since they started walking.

Suzy fell onto her bottom.

"What's wrong Suzy?' Lopmon asked.

"My feet hurt," she said.

Henry sighed.

He walked over and picked his little sister up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Better?' he asked.

"Yeah," said Suzy.

"Henry is such a good older brother," said Jeri.

"Yeah," said Rika.

They started walking again.

Terriermon and Lopmon were on Henry's shoulders.

"Hey I can't carry three of you," he whined.

Suzy laughed.

"Poor guy," said Kenta.

"I can take one of them if you want," said Ryo.

"Thanks," said Henry.

Sai smiled.

"I should a thing or two from you," he said.

"Why did you say that?' Henry asked.

"He's a younger sister," Rika replied, "younger than Suzy."

"You're kidding," said Henry.

Sai nodded.

#

The sun began to set.

"We should find a place to stay," said Magnamon.

"I know but we can't stay in the open," said Renamon.

"Hey," said Rika, "there's a cave."

They turned to see where she was pointing.

"That's perfect," said Magnamon.

Renamon nodded.

They walked toward the cave.

"Hello?' Kazu called.

"It's been abandoned," said MetalGaruruumon.

Guilmon fell onto the ground.

"I can't' move another step," he said.

"Well, don't worry boy," said Takato, "we're resting right here."

Guilmon sighed with relief.

Jeri sidled down the cave wall.

"I'll take the first watch," said WarGreymon.

'I'll come to relieve you in a few hours," said MetalGaruruumon.

WarGreymon nodded.

The kids pulled out their sleeping bags.

Takato climbed into his sleep bag next to Guilmon who was sleeping already.

Henry helped Suzy into hers.

Jeri crawled into hers.

Sai and Patamon were already out when they hit the pillow of the sleeping bag.

"They even snore together," said Rika setting hers down.

Impmon slept between his tamers.

Kenta and Kazu were already out like a light.

Takato fell asleep.

Henry climbed into his sleeping bag.

Terriermon crawled into the bag and popped up from the side of Henry.

Rika got into hers.

She felt someone pull up her zipper.

"Thanks Renamon," she said before falling asleep.

Renamon sat there watching her sleep.

Leomon tucked Jeri into her sleeping bag.

Guilmon's head ended up on Takato's stomach.

Lopmon had curled up to Suzy.

MarineAngmon curled up to Kazu.

Guardomon sat by Kenta.

Leomon sat leaning against the wall across from Renamon.

Magnamon and MetalGaruruumon were asleep near the entrance of ht eave.

Renamon and Leomon were still awake.

"Does it bother you?" Leomon asked.

"Does what bother me?" Renamon asked.

"Do go back to where you lost everything," Leomon replied, "I can understand if you want to stay away from that place."

"No, I'm fine," said Renamon, "it's true that I am having regrets about going back but that was a long time ago. Right now, my only duty is to protect Rika."

"You said that your master was a strong powerful digimon, almost monk-like, right? Could he be that digimon?"

"I have nothing to hide about my past," said Renamon, "yes, he was the one that raised me into who I am today."

"I see, I know that you said that you're only concern about Rika but maybe you should think about yourself as well. You are going back to where you were born and lost everything."

"It's true that I did lose everything there but I gained something else. Something that I wouldn't give up and that's Rika."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Jeri. I'm sure everyone feels the same about their tamers."

Renamon looked down at Rika.

_I know Leomon is only concerned but if I don't focus on Rika then I'll lose her too._

Rika rolled in her sleep.

Jeri did the same.

Takato's hand landed on Guilmon's head.

Leomon looked down at Jeri.

"There's nothing like watching them sleep peaceful," he said.

Renamon nodded.

"It makes everything we do for them worth wild."

Renamon could only nod.

Leomon began to close his eyes.

"It makes happy to know that I can sleep by her side," he said before drifting off to sleep.

Renamon began to close her eyes.

_I will defeat Black Renamon and save Rika._

#

_Renamon ran through the trees._

_ "The digimon knight has fallen," a voice cried._

_ "Master," Renamon called._

_ She landed onto the ground in a clearing of the forest._

_ Black Renamon stood there with their master on his knees._

_ "Master!" Renamon cried._

_ Black Renamon smirked._

_ "Brother please don't, do this," Renamon cried, "you wouldn't dare kill the one who raised you!"_

_ "You are foolish dear sister," he said, "this digimon isn't even our father and yet you want to protect him?'_

_ "He is our father," Renamon replied, "he raised us."_

_ "That's not enough for me," Black Renamon replied, "Grey Renamon, now kill our sister."_

_ Renamon leapt to the side as Grey Renamon leapt out from the shadows behind her._

_ "Grey Renamon," she said dodging his attacks._

_ "You must stop this!"_

_ "I'm sorry," said Grey Renamon, "but I'm only following brother's orders."_

_ "What about our master's orders?"_

_ "He does not matter now."_

_ Black Renamon laughed._

_ "You are outnumbered," he said._

_ Renamon bared her teeth at him._

_ "You can join me or suffer the same fate as our master."_

_ "I will never betray our master," she roared._

_ "Renamon, my daughter," said their master._

_ Renamon stopped moving._

_ "Please, don't hate your brothers. They have chosen this path but never the less they are still my sons as you are my daughter."_

_ "Master," said Renamon._

_ Black Renamon growled._

_ He grabbed their mentor._

_ "You are annoying you old fool."_

_ "Don what you will, my son," he said, "I will not hold it against you."_

_ Black Renamon threw him down to the ground._

_ "Dark Diamond Storm!"_

_ The dark diamond lights hit the digimon._

_ "MASTER!" Renamon cried out._

_ The attack made its mark and their mentor fell._

_ Renamon watched as her master slowly turned to data._

_ Black Renamon absorbed their master's data._

_ "Now, I have his powers," he said._

_ "You're the fool," Renamon said enraged._

_ Black Renamon looked at her._

_ "That power that our master had is only given to those that are chosen. You can't absorb them like that."_

_ "Even so," said Black Renamon, "but if I destroy you then I will inherited that power."_

_ Renamon growled._

_ "I think I know how," he said._

_ "Renamon!" a voice called._

_ Renamon turned around to see Rika tied up._

_ "Rika!" she called._

_ "How sweet," said Black Renamon, "tamer and digimon reunited once again."_

_ He walked past Renamon and grabbed Rika by her neck._

_ "Let her go!" Renamon roared, "This fight is between us!"_

_ "Oh, that's where you're wrong dear sister," he said, "she is much involved as you are. I mean being your tamer and all."_

_ "Don't hurt her!"_

_ Black Renamon walked toward the cliff where he had fallen from years ago._

_ "You remember this cliff, don't you?' he said, "This was where I fell and you thought that you killed me."_

_ He held Rika over the cliff._

_ "Renamon!" Rika cried, "Help me!"_

_ "Hold on Rika," Renamon cried running toward them._

_ "I'm coming."_

_ Black Renamon smiled and dropped Rika._

_ "RIKA!" Renamon shouted._

_ She ran past Black Renamon and jumped down the cliff._

_ Rika was falling faster and faster._

_ Renamon reached for her but she could get to her._

_ As they fell; Renamon could see the water behind and spare rocks._

_ Rika screamed._

_ Renamon had to reach her._

_ She just had to._

_ Blood shot through the air._

_ Renamon's eyes widened._

_ "RIKA!" she cried out._

_ Rika had been pierced by one of the spare rocks._

_ Black Renamon began to laugh once more._

_ Renamon felt her own body fall onto one of the rocks._

_ She reached for Rika's lifeless body._

_ Her vision was getting burry._

_ "Rika," she said before passing out._

#

Renamon jolted up and looked around.

_It was just a dream._

She looked to see Rika was still asleep.

It was still dark out.

Renamon looked at Rika carefully.

She was fine.

Renamon was relieved.

She stood up and walked out of the cave.

"You couldn't sleep?' Magnamon asked.

Renamon looked up at the night sky.

"Did you relive an old memory or had a bad dream?"

"Both," Renamon replied, "more like a nightmare."

"I see," said Magnamon, "come sit down."

Renamon sat down beside her.

"I know that you're worried about your tamer," she said, "it's written over your face."

"I'm not trying to hide it," Renamon replied.

Magnamon laughed.

"You know," she said, "I never had a tamer."

Renamon looked at her.

"When I look at you and your friends and how they are with their tamers; it makes me wish I had someone like you have Rika."

"I've never met anyone important to me as Rika," said Renamon.

"I can see that."

"Tell me, why did care for her?'

"We've been through a lot together. Rika is the only person that understands me. our bond is strong. Rika makes me strong."

"You sound like how WarGreymon use sound like."

Renamon looked at her again.

"MetalGaruruumon and WarGreymon had tamers a long time ago."

"MetalGaruruumon's tamer died from old age and WarGreymon's tamer was killed by a Black WarGreymon. Black WarGreymon and WarGreymon were brothers; much like you and Black Renamon are siblings. Anyway, Black WarGreymon targeted WarGreymon's tamer. WarGreymon thought if he left his tamer in the human world while he went to the digital world to face Black WarGreymon then his tamer would be safe."

Magnamon looked down.

"He left and his tamer searched for him everything. He found a way into the digital world and started searching for WarGreymon but Black WarGreymon found him. WarGreymon had learned that his tamer had come to find him. WarGreymon went to find him but when he did it was too late. Black WarGreymon had learned his tamer. WarGreymon was enraged and destroyed Black WarGreymon. He blames himself for what happened. To this day; he doesn't ever stop blaming himself for what happened even though it wasn't his fault."

"I tried to make Rika stay behind but she can be so stubborn."

"That's good that she came with you. if you left her, I'm sure she would have come to find you and would ended up like WarGreymon's tamer."

Renamon looked out into the horizon.

_If Rika had stayed would she ended up like WarGreymon's tamer?_

Renamon couldn't imagine Rika dying by her brother's hand.

The image from her dream of Rika's body pierced by a spare rock crossed her mind.

That was something that will never happen if she could do anything about it.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 10, Join Digi Forces

The sun rose that morning.

Rika opened her eyes.

Kenta yawned while Suzy rubbed her eyes.

Everyone else woke up and sat up.

"What's for breakfast?" Sai asked.

"Hey, where's Renamon?' said Rika realizing that Renamon wasn't there.

"She's probably up already," said Ryo.

"Good morning children," said WarGreymon.

"Where's Renamon?' Rika asked him.

"She and Magnamon went to go look for some food."

"I'm hungry," said Guilmon.

"You're always hungry," said Impmon.

"We're back," said Magnamon as she and Renamon made their way into the cave with arms full of food.

"Alright," said Kenta, "I'm starving."

Magnamon set the food down.

Renamon placed her share down beside hers.

"It's nice to have a hand in food gathering for once," she said.

Renamon chuckled.

Terriermon grabbed an apple.

Kamemon picked up an orange.

Henry brought food over to Suzy.

Kazu and Kenta stuffed their faces.

Sai and Patamon ate their weight in food.

Ryo and his partner ate quietly.

Leomon brought some food over to Jeri.

Impmon got food for his tamers.

They thanked him and cut the fruit in half and shared with each other and Impmon.

Takato took a pear.

Rika smiled.

Renamon walked over and handed her an apple.

"Here Rika," she said.

"Thanks Renamon," she said taking it.

Renamon had some food for herself too.

Rika took a bit of the apple.

Magnamon gave food to her two comrades before eating herself.

Everyone soon had food and were stuffing their faces.

#

The food was good and everyone was full.

"Now," said WarGreymon, "let's get moving."

Everyone stood up and put their things away.

They walked out the cave when a blast at their feet.

"What's going on?" said Kenta.

"Up there," said MetalGaruruumon looking up.

A figure flew up high into the air.

"LadyDevimon," said Henry holding up his dig vice.

Renamon stood in front of Rika.

"Let's go," said WarGreymon.

"Right," said Magnamon and MetalGaruruumon.

The three of them went up into the air.

"Can they win?' Jeri asked.

"They're strong," said Leomon, "they'll be fine."

The four digimon fought.

"I can't keep track of them," said Kenta.

"Patamon," said Sai, "Let's give them a hand."

"Right," said Patamon.

Sai pulled out a card and his digivice.

He swapped the card.

"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!'

"Patamon digivolve to….Angmon!"

Angmon flew up into the air.

"Wow, Angmon," said Kenta, "that's one cool digimon."

The ground started shaking.

"What now?' said Kazu.

The ground opened up.

A digimon emerged from the ground.

Takato held up his digivice.

"Digmon," he said.

"Hey there kids," said Digmon, "which one of you is Rika?'

Renamon stood there baring her teeth at him.

"You must be the Digimon King's sister," he said, "then that girl behind you is Rika."

"Guilmon," Takato called.

Guilmon ran toward Digmon.

"Gold Rush," Digmon called drilling into the ground.

Guilmon fell to the ground.

"Guilmon," Takato called.

Renamon leapt up into the air.

"Diamond Storm!"

Digmon turned around using his hard shell to shield himself from the attack.

The attack turned back and hit Renamon.

"Renamon!" Rika called pulling out a card.

"Renamon, let's burn this crown," she said.

She held up her digivice and swapped the card.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

"Awesome," said Sai.

Kyubimon ran toward Digmon.

Rika swapped another card.

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!"

Kyubimon picked up speed.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The attack hit its mark but was it enough.

"That should do it," said Sai.

Digmon appeared from underground.

He shot one of his drills at Kyubimon.

Rika watched as Kyubimon dodged the attack.

Digmon was right behind her.

"Terriermon," Henry called.

Terriermon ran up into the battlefield.

Henry swapped a card through his digivice.

"Speed activate!"

Terriermon ran faster at Digmon.

He leapt up into the air and came crashing down onto Digmon's skull.

"That hurt," said Digmon standing up.

Terriermon landed beside Kyubimon.

"Henry," he called.

Henry nodded and pulled out another card.

"Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

Gargomon stood there.

"Let's go," he said.

He and Kyubimon attacked at the same time.

"Guilmon, you're up," said Takato.

Henry held up his arm.

"Wait, Takato," he said, "listen."

A roar echoed into the air.

A dinosaur like digimon appeared.

"It's a Greymon," said Takato.

"Have Growlmon fight him," Henry replied.

"Got it," Takato replied, "Guilmon."

"Right," said Guilmon.

"Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

Growlmon ran toward Greymon.

"Just how many are there?' said Kenta.

"The Digimon King has other follower other than the ones that attacked us in the human world," said Leomon.

"That's true," said Ryo, "we better be prepare. We don't know what else is out there."

Gargomon and Kyubimon leapt up into the air.

Digmon leapt up after them.

"When Digmon is the air then he can't use his earth based attacks," said Henry.

"They have a chance," said Rika.

Then Growlmon fell onto the ground and turned back into Guilmon.

"Guilmon," Takato called.

Angmon and the others fell from the sky.

"How could three mega level digimon and a champion digimon get taken down like that?' said Henry.

Gargomon and Kyubimon stood there as the other two digimon surrounded them.

"We can't fight them all at once," said Gargomon.

"You're right," said Kyubimon.

"They got to digivolve," said Henry.

_Even two ultimate level digimon can't be enough._

Rika bared her teeth.

_I got to think. How can we get out of this._

"_Do you want to fight?_"

Rika heard a voice in her head.

She looked down to see her digivice glowing.

"What?"

She held it up.

"_Do you want to fight with Kyubimon?_"

The voice was coming from her digivice.

"_If you want to fight then use the "Join Forces" you can fight alongside Kyubimon._"

Rika pulled out the "Join Forces" card in her card holder.

"_Swap the card and you will give power to Kyubimon and yourself to win._"

Rika swapped the card.

"Digi-modify!" she cried.

Her digivice glow brighter as she swapped the card.

"Join Forces activate!"

Kyubimon and Rika began to glow.

As the light vanished from Rika; she was wearing the armor and her digivice had become a sword with a blue halt.

"Kyubimon battle mode to…."

The lighted vanished and she was wearing armor too.

"Armored Kyubimon!"

"_Now what attacks Kyubimon can use, you can use with her sword._"

Rika ran toward the battlefield.

"Rika," said Kyubimon, "how did this happen?"

"I'll explain later," Rika replied, "Right now let's fight."

Rika jumped onto Kyubimon's back.

"_Combine your strength and there is nothing you can't do._"

"Let's go Kyubimon!"

The three digimon ran toward them.

Kyubimon leapt into the air.

Rika jumped off her back.

"Get them," Greymon roared.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The blue flames shot out from Kyubimon's tails.

Rika swung the sword and blue flames shot out.

The three cried out.

"Dragon Wheel!"

Kyubimon spun around into a fire wheel.

Rika spun the sword around until blue flames shot out hitting Lady Devimon.

She fell to the ground and turned to data.

Digmon leapt at Rika.

"Rika," Kyubimon cried.

Rika used the sword to block him.

"Where did she get this power?' said Greymon, "it's almost like, she's a digimon herself."

"Fire Armor!"

The armor on both their bodies turned into blue flames.

Kyubimon ran toward Greymon.

Greymon held up his foot to step on her but she dodged.

Rika charged at Digmon.

Digmon fell toward the ground as he turned into data.

Greymon cried as Kyubimon hit his chest.

Greymon fell back.

Kyubimon and Rika landed.

"Rika," said Kyubimon, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rika replied.

_How did Rika get this power?_

Kyubimon turned to Greymon.

Greymon stood up.

"I don't know how you got the powers of a digimon," he said, "but, you won't get away from me that easily."

He stomped toward them.

Gargomon shot at him.

Greymon fell back into a tree.

"Get 'im Gargomon," Henry called.

Kyubimon walked beside Gargomon.

"Thanks," said Rika.

"Don't mention it," said Henry.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Henry nodded and pulled out a card.

"Digi-modify! Electro Shocker activate!"

He swapped the card.

Lightening shot out of Gargomon's guns.

Kyubimon shot more blue flames at Greymon.

Greymon cried as the attack hit.

Rika swung her sword sending blue flames into the air.

Greymon fell down onto the ground.

"They did it," said Jeri.

Greymon began to disappear.

He turned to Gargomon and Kyubimon.

"You are strong," he said, "but, the Digimon King will end you all."

He slowly turned to data.

Gargomon and Kyubimon turned back into Terriermon and Renamon.

"You guys rock," said Kenta.

The armor had left Rika and Renamon.

Rika looked down at the card.

"You are one crazy tamer, Rika," said Kazu.

"Where did you get that card?" Ryo asked.

"From the same place where I got the portal card," Rika replied.

Renamon walked toward her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry."

Terriermon jumped on Henry's shoulder.

"How was that?'

"You were great too buddy."

Then the ground began to shake.

"Not another one," said Sai.

WarGreymon stood up.

"No," he said, "it's an earthquake."

The ground opened up under Rika's feet.

"Rika!" Renamon cried.

Henry grabbed her wrist catching her.

"I got you," he said.

"Thanks," said Rika.

Renamon went over to help Henry pull her up.

"Let's help guys," said Takato.

Everyone ran to help.

Henry's hand was slowly slipping.

"Don't let go," said Rika.

"Don't worry," he said, 'I'm not going to."

_I know he won't._

The ground shook again.

The digimon pulled their tamers back.

Henry and Rika fell down into the large hole in the ground.

"Rika!" Renamon cried jumping down after them.

"Henry!" Terriermon cried jumping down after her.

"Rika! Henry!" Takato shouted.

WarGreymon grabbed him.

'Let me go," he cried, "They're my best friends!"

"You'll get sucked in too," said Magnamon, "Their digimon went after them."

Guilmon pulled Takato away from the hole.

"No, Takato," he said, "Terriermon and Renamon will protect them."

"But Guilmon," he said, "they're my best friends."

Takato fell to his knees.

_I couldn't save them._

Sai walked toward the hole,.

"RIKA!" he cried.

Jeri looked down.

"Now what do to we do?" Kazu asked.

"We look for them," said Ryo.

Kenta looked down at the hole.

"How can we?" he asked, "They could be deadfor all we know."

Takato stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"They're not dead," he barked.

"I didn't say that they are," Kenta replied pushing him off.

"Takato, Kenta," said Jeri.

"You need to calm down," Kenta howled.

"How could you say that they're dead?' Takato roared.

"We might have to face the facts Takato!"

The two started fighting.

Suzy looked down at the hole.

Tears were building up in her eyes.

She began to cry.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Suzy crying.

"I want my big brother," she cried.

"I know Suzy," said Lopmon, "We'll find them."

Jeri turned to Kenta.

"Don't say that they could be dead in front of Suzy," she yelled.

"Jeri," said Kenta.

"Suzy needs us to believe that they're alive."

"She's right," said Ryo, "just stop fighting for Suzy's sake and focus on finding them."

"They're right," said Takato.

Kenta looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Suzy," he said, "I shouldn't have said that. Henry and Rika are alive and we will find them."

Suzy wiped her tears.

"We get them back Suzy," said Impmon rubbing her back.

Jeri knelt down at her side.

"Impmon is right, we'll get them back."

"I know," said Suzy, "Henry has Terriermon protecting him but I'm scared."

Jeri wiped her tears away.

Magnamon knelt down.

"Don't worry little one," she said, "You'll be with your older brother so."

Takato looked down at the hole.

"They'll be alright Takato," Leomon said walking beside him.

"As long they heave Terriermon and Renamon and stick close together. we'll see them soon."

"Yeah, I know," said Takato, 'I was hoping that we wouldn't get separated again.

Kamemon float to Takato with ears small.

Takato held out his arms for Kamemon.

Kamemon float into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kamemon, I needed that."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 11, Separated

Rika opened her eyes.

"Hey, she's finally awake," said Terriermon.

"Rika," said Renamon.

Henry looked up.

'Where are we?' Rika asked.

Then it came back.

_That's right we fell through the ground._

She stood up and looked up.

"Hey can anyone hear me!" she called but no answer.

"We're too far down," said Henry, "We have to find a way up."

Rika looked at he walls.

"We can't climb so there maybe another way," said Henry.

"Yeah, be how?' Rika asked.

"Don't worry," said Terriermon, "I can fly up to see."

He flew up.

"Careful Terriermon," Henry called.

"Now we wait," said Renamon.

Rika nodded.

They sat down waiting for Terriermon.

"You okay?' Henry asked.

"I'm fine, you?' Rika asked.

She saw that his hand was bandaged.

"I tried grabbing a hold of a rock on the side of the wall as we came down but I ended up scratching my hand."

"Let me see," said Rika walking over to him.

Henry unwrapped the bandages.

He wasn't kidding.

His hand had bad scratches and there was some dried blood on his palm.

"It's a good thing that Renamon caught us when she did," he said.

Terriermon appeared.

"I can't find a way up from here," he said.

Henry stood up.

"That's okay pal," he said, "good work though."

_At least I'm stick with Henry._

"Which way should we go?' Rika asked.

Henry looked around.

"I don't know," he said.

"If we keep going straight ahead," said Terriermon, "we should reach a river nearby."

"Cool, Terriermon," said Henry.

"Alright let's go," said Rika.

Henry bandaged his hand back up.

They started walking.

#

Terriermon was right; there was a river.

"I remember this place," said Renamon, "If we follow the river then we should reach Green Mountain."

"Cool," said Henry, "Takato and the others will be heading there too. We should head there and wait for them at the base of the mountain."

"Right," said Rika.

"Let's go," said Terriermon on Henry's shoulder.

They followed the river like Renamon said.

Rika looked around as they walked.

Henry pulled up his jacket that was hanging of his shoulder.

Terriermon kept his eyes open and so did Renamon.

They walked into a forest.

"It's pretty dense beyond this point," said Renamon, "We won't be able to see the sky. So we should be our eyes open."

"Got it," said the others.

Rika walked beside Henry with Renamon in front.

Rika grabbed his hand.

"We'll get back," she said, "Don't worry."

"Did you know that I'm worried?" Henry asked.

"You're an older brother," said Rika, "I know you're thinking about Suzy."

"You're right," said Henry, "Suzy is on my mind but so are the others."

"I know," Rika replied, "I hope Takato isn't going crazy."

'Oh yeah," said Henry, "the three of us are best friends."

Rika nodded.

"So, what's the deal with you and Sai?"

Rika smiled.

"Are you jealous?'

"Probably."

"Well, don't worry, he's only a friend."

"Why were you be jealous Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"Because they're dating," said Renamon.

"Huh?" said Rika and Henry.

"How did you know that?!"

"I followed Rika when you two were meeting at that diner," Renamon replied.

"Rika and Henry? A couple?" said a surprised Terriermon.

Their faces turned red.

_Renamon was watching._

Rika forgot that Renamon always followed her around.

She had been looking forward to her date with Henry that day; that she forgot that.

"Sorry," said Renamon, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, its fine," said Henry, "we were thinking of the best way to tell everyone anyways.'

Rika nodded.

"I'm gonna need some time for this to sack in," said Terriermon.

They came to an open field.

Digimon ran across the field; living their lives like they always did.

"Wow," said Rika.

"This place is pretty cool," said Henry.

Renamon chuckled.

Terriermon looked around with a smile on his face.

"This is so cool," said Rika.

"This is just one of the old fragments of the Green Mountain's life cycle."

A small digimon that looked like a butterfly flew toward Rika and grabbed her hand.

"Hey where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Buttermon," said Henry checking his digivice.

"What do ya know, they're ultimate level but they're really friendly."

"There are rumors about them," said Renamon.

Another one grabbed Henry and pulled him toward Rika.

Terriermon had gotten off Henry's shoulder.

"What's the legend?" Terriermon asked.

Renamon smiled watching the digimon with Henry and Rika.

"They're known for bring people closer together, especially couples."

"So, they must know that Rika and Henry like each other," said Terriermon.

"They have an ability to sense how people feel for each other," said Renamon.

Terriermon smiled as Rika was pushed toward Henry.

He caught her.

"They are aware that they have feelings for each other," said Renamon.

Henry and Rika looked at the digimon.

The Buttermon flew around them.

Renamon and Terriermon watched as the digimon began to glow.

"What's happening?' Terriermon asked.

"It's their special ability," said Renamon, "they're reading their emotions."

So the digimon stopped and flew away.

Terriermon and Renamon could sense it too.

"A digimon," said Terriermon.

This one was mean.

They ran toward their tamers.

"What's going on?' said Rika.

Renamon and Terriermon stood in front of their tamers.

Rika and Henry started into the forest.

A large digimon stepped out the forest.

"MetalGreymon," said Henry checking his digivice again.

"He's a ultimate level," said Rika.

They looked to each other and nodded.

They pulled out two blue cards.

"Digi-modify! Marx Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon Marx digivolve to…..Rabbitmon!"

"Renamon Marx digivolve to…Taomon!"

Rabbitmon and Taomon leapt up into the air.

MetalGreymon roared.

He looked down at Rika.

He held up his foot.

"Rika move!"

Henry pushed her to the side.

"Henry!"

MetalGreymon stomped onto the ground.

Rabbitmon landed with Henry in his arms.

"Thanks pal," said Henry.

Rabbitmon set him down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot!" Rika shouted, "you could've gotten hurt! What am I going to tell Suzy?!"

She wracked him on the head.

"Sorry," said Henry.

Rabbitmon joined Taomon back into the fight.

"MetalGreymon roared once more.

"Did the Digimon King send you?' Taomon asked.

"I'm here to destroy all tamers," said MetalGreymon, "That is my mission."

"You'll have to go through us first," said Rabbitmon.

The two digimon shot their attacks.

"You foolish digimon," said MetalGreymon, "You think those tamers give you the power to fight? No, you have the power along. You don't need those humans."

"You may think that," said Rabbitmon, "but Rika and Henry are our friends."

"He's right," said Taomon, "You can't speak for all digimon."

"Don't make me laugh," said MetalGreymon, "those human only stand by while you fight for them. That's panic."

He swung his metal arm forward.

Rabbitmon and Taomon moved to the side.

Their attacks hit MetalGreymon"s head but it didn't do anything.

"We need to give them some power," said Henry.

Rika thought about the "Join Forces" card she had.

"I got an idea," she said pulling it out.

"We can use this," she said holding it up.

"That card, you used before?' Henry asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "it's worth a shot."

"You got it."' Rika swapped the card first then Henry.

"Digi-modify! Join Forces activate!"

"Taomon battle mode to….armored Taomon!"

"Rabbitmon battle mode to…..Sliver Rabbitmon!"

Amor appeared on Taomon, Rika and Henry while Rabbitmon's armor turned sliver.

Their digivices turned into swords.

Rika and Henry leapt up into the air.

"We transformed," said Rabbitmon.

MetalGreymon stood there in shock.

The four attacked at the same time.

MetalGreymon leapt back but Taomon and Rika appeared behind him.

Henry and Rabbitmon were in front.

"So, this is what a battle mode feels like," said Henry.

"Cool huh?" said Rika, "We can feel our digimon's power flowing through us."

Henry nodded.

They attacked at the same time.

MetalGreymon cried out as the four strike him.

He began to turn into data.

They landed onto the ground.

Their armor disappeared and the card ended up back in Rika's hand.

Rabbitmon and Taomon turned back to Renamon and Terriermon.

"That's how its done," said Rika.

Henry smiled.

#

Takato and the others walked a good mile when they decided to take a break.

"How much farther?" asked Kenta out of breathe.

"We shouldn't be too far," said Magnamon, "Green Mountain is just beyond that hill."

Jeri looked at the hill.

"I hope Henry and Rika are okay," she said.

"They'll be fine," said Leomon, "they have Terriermon and Renamon with them."

MetalGaruruumon looked up.

"What is it MetalGaruruumon?" WarGreymon asked.

"We haven't come across any enemies since we got separated," MetalGaruruumon replied.

"You're right," said Ryo, "We haven't run into any other digimon either."

"Maybe, we're lucky," said Kenta.

"There should be enemies up ahead," said Ryo, "we better be careful."

"Right now," said Takato stopping.

"Let's take a break."

He collapsed onto the ground.

Suzy looked down.

She had been quiet the whole time.

"You alright Suzy?" Lopmon asked.

"I'm worried about Henry and Terriermon and Rika too," she said.

"They're okay," said Takato, "Renamon and Terriermon won't let anything happen to them."

Suzy nodded.

"I'm worried about Rika too," said Jeri, "We know that the Digimon King is targeting her."

"You're right about that," said Kazu, "We should find them before we get to the mountain."

"The mountain is why we should go," said Takato sitting up.

They looked at him.

"If I know, Henry," he said, "he would head for the mountain and Rika too. They know that's where we'll be headed too."

"You have a point," said Ryo, "if we keep going toward the mountain then we could run into them soon."

Takato nodded.

"Once we're all rested up," said Kenta, "Let's head up the mountain."

Takato smiled.

"Takato," said Guilmon who was lying next to him.

Takato turned to him.

"What happens if we go to the mountain and they're not there?"

"Don't worry boy," said Takato placing his hand on Guilmon's nose.

"They'll be there and we can fight together."

Guilmon smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Takato," he said.

He leaned into Takato's hand.

_You'll see boy. They'll be there._

Guilmon closed his eyes.

Takato lied back down and looked up at the sky.

WarGreymon looked up too.

_We will defeat the Digimon King. _

MetalGaruruumon and Magnamon looked at each other.

The others nodded with smiles on their faces.

Suzy was able to wipe a tear away thanks to Takato's words.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Bond 12, the climb to the top

The river flowed through the field.

Henry and Rika were still asleep when the sun rose.

Renamon and Terriermon already awake.

"Man,. It's peaceful here," said Terriermon.

"You're right," said Renamon.

Renamon looked to the two sleeping teens on her left side.

She stood up.

"I'll go look for food," she said.

"Got ya," said Terriermon.

Renamon took off leaving Terriermon to watch the teens.

#

Rika woke up to see Terriermon and Henry standing there.

She sat up.

"Hey Rika," said Terriermon.

"Where's Renamon?" she asked.

"She went to get something to eat," said Terriermon.

Rika looked to see a large mountain peering over the trees.

"Is that a mountain?'

"That's Green Mountain," Terriermon replied.

"We had been near it this whole time," said Henry.

_We're almost there._

Terriermon looked at the mountain.

"I heard that its bare now but legend has it that it was once filled with all kinds of life," he said.

"It wasn't a legend," said a voice.

They turned to see Renamon with food.

"It was filled with life."

"After Black Renamon, destroyed your master, it began like that," said Henry.

Renamon nodded.

_Leave it to Henry to figure it out._

Rika stared at the mountain.

"Takato and the others must be there right now," she said.

"They could be," said Renamon, "the mountain is large so they've must have seen it."

"Let's eat then head up there," said Henry, "We can't fight on an empty stomach."

Rika nodded.

#

They had started down the trail after they ate.

"There should be a road just up ahead," said Renamon.

"Renamon," said Henry, "what makes you think that Black Renamon could be up there?'

"He would want to finish this fight between us where it started," Renamon explained.

"Well, let's hope we reach the others first," said Terriermon.

They got to the base of the mountain.

"There isn't a trail leading up from here," said Renamon, "We have to climb."

Henry grabbed a rock sticking out of the side of the mountain and pushed himself up.

Rika followed after him with Renamon behind her.

They climbed up the mountain.

"You sure there isn't a trail we can walk to?' Terriermon asked from Henry's shoulder.

"What do you care,' Henry asked, "You're getting a ride."

"How rude," said Terriermon, "I'm only asking for you guys."

"The nearest trail would take months for us to reach," said Renamon.

"So, this is the quickest way up there," said Rika.

"If we keep climbing like this," said Renamon, "We should reach a trail where we can walk."

Henry kept his hands moving.

A rock collapsed under Rika's foot.

She almost slipped but Henry grabbed her wrist.

"You okay?' he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for that," she replied.

Renamon sighed with relief.

Terriermon did as well.

Henry helped Rika onto another rock that could support her weight.

"We should be a little more careful," he said.

"Right," she said.

They continued to climb.

Terriermon had gotten off of Henry's shoulder to see how far they needed to climb.

Then a rock sidle started knocking Henry off the side of the wall.

Rika reached and gripped his wrist.

"Nice save," he said.

"That makes us even," said Rika.

"Oh," he said, "Here I thought; I was going to take you out for dinner."

"Very funny," she said.

Henry grabbed a rock and pulled himself up.

"You alright?' Renamon asked him.

"I'm fine," he said, "just watch out for rock sidles."

"Go it," said Rika.

They kept climbing.

Terriermon came back.

"You guys aren't too far now," he said, "just a little more and you're home free."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Rika.

Another rock sidle started.

"Rika move!" Henry cried.

Renamon leapt up and pulled Rika to the side away from the sidling rocks.

The rocks hit Henry and caused him to fell off.

"Henry!" Rika cried.

Terriermon flew down after him.

"Hold on Henry!" he cried.

"Terriermon, you have to digivolve," Renamon shouted.

Henry held up his hand hoping to catch a rock.

"Do something Renamon," Rika cried.

Terriermon was a few feet away from Henry when he reached for his hand.

"Henry, you have to make me digivolve!" Terriermon cried.

Henry reached for a card but he couldn't get to them.

_I wish Kamemon was here then I can digivolve._

Henry had stopped falling.

He looked to see Sai and Angmon.

"What's up man," said Sai.

"It's Sai and Angmon," said Rika happily.

"Hey Henry," said Takato who was riding on WarGrowlmon.

"Takato," Henry replied, "You made it,"

He saw the others.

"Henry," Suzy cried when she saw her brother.

"Suzy," Henry called back.

"Rika," Jeri cried out when she saw Rika and Renamon.

"It's Jeri," said Rika when she saw her.

#

Soon they made it to the trail.

Suzy hugged her brother happily.

"Henry, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too Suzy," he said.

"Rika," said a happy Jeri hugging Rika.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Jeri.

"I'm fine Jeri," said Rika, "I'm just glad you guys found us when you did."

"What's up princess," said Ryo.

"That's some greeting," said Rika.

Takato pulled out a tablet from his bag.

"I got this to keep in touch with our forks," he explained, "I haven't told them that you two got separated from us."

"As long as you didn't put a stupid smiley face for me again," said Rika.

"Relax," said Takato, "I've learned from the last time you yelled at me about it."

"MetalGaruruumon caught your smelt," said Leomon to Renamon.

"That's how you find us," said Renamon.

MetalGaruruumon nodded.

"Henry," said Suzy, "What happened to your hand?"

Rika had forgotten all about that.

"Oh, I scratched my hand when were falling," he replied.

"Magnamon, could you please," said WarGreymon.

Magnamon nodded.

She examined his hand.

"It'll heal on its own," she said, "there's no reason for me to use my power on it."

"I know," said Henry, "it stopped bleeding so I think; it just needs to be covered for a while."

"You're right," said Magnamon, "you are a smart boy."

"That's Henry for ya," said Takato.

Kamemon was in Rika's arms.

"We should keep going," he said.

"You're right," said Ryo, "We should reach the top now."

They all nodded.

Takato led the way up the trail.

"I can't wait to make it to the top," said Kenta, "then this whole thing can be over."

Rika had fallen back to talk to Henry alone.

"How's your hand?' she asked.

"I'm okay," he said, "don't worry."

"Is that offer for dinner still on the table?"

He smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "it is."

She smiled.

Terriermon and Renamon both smiled.

Suzy walked toward them.

"Henry," said Suzy, "carry me."

"Suzy, you're getting too old for that," said Henry.

Suzy looked up at him.

"Just do it," said Rika, "she missed her big brother."

"Oh alright," he said picking her up.

"Better?"

Suzy smiled and nodded.

Rika smiled too.

#

They had come to some old ruins.

"What is this place?' Kazu asked.

"It's a temple," said Renamon, "there are many of them on this mountain."

"This mountain is the most holy place in the digital world," said Magnamon.

Renamon nodded.

"We can rest here," said Leomon, "If that's alright."

"It's fine," said Renamon, "these temples are made for travelers to rest."

Guilmon fell onto the ground.

"I'm pooped," he said.

"I'm with ya boy," said Takato sitting down beside him.

Everyone sat down.

"How long have we been walking?" Kenta asked.

"We're only half way to the top," said Renamon.

"Where did you live on this mountain?" Jeri asked.

"I lived on the top," Renamon answered.

Rika sat down by Henry.

Suzy had fallen asleep beside her brother's side.

"She really missed you," said Rika.

"I guess so," said Henry.

"How are you holding up with your hand?"

"It's fine."

Rika gripped his other hand.

He smiled.

"We should make a point to tell them," he said, "I'm getting tired of sneaking around."

"Me too but let's wait until this whole thing is over."

He nodded.

She gave him a light peak on the cheek.

He chuckled.

They had forgotten that their friends were there.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

He placed his lips on hers.

Rika felt his arms around her waist.

He cupped her face with his injured hand.

Jeri; who had noticed them was shock but then smiled.

They pulled away for air.

Jeri turned her head and pretended like she saw nothing.

She knew that they would tell her when they were ready.

Rika leaned into him.

Renamon and Terriermon watched their tamers.

Terriermon smiled.

Renamon couldn't be happier for Rika.

She rests her head on his chest.

Impmon had seen them too but he kept quiet; partly because Renamon was glaring at him.

She was trying to let Henry and Rika tell the others when they were ready.

Impmon knew better than to cross Renamon.

He left it alone.

#

They trail was wide and muddy.

"How much farther?" Kenta whined.

"Not long," said Leomon.

"He's right," said Renamon, "once we turn the corner up ahead; then we will be at the top."

"Cool," said Kenta.

Guardomon ended up stopping causing Kenta to bump into him.

"Why did you stop," Kenta shouted.

"We've made it this far but so far there aren't any enemies," Guardomon replied.

"I see, your point," said Magnamon, "If we kept going then we might walk into a trap."

"We need a plan," said Leomon," before we go any further."

"I know," Renamon replied.

**"Attention fools," **a voice echoed off the walls.

"It's Black Renamon," said Rika.

**"If you can hear my voice then congestions. You've made it this far but this will be the end of your journey."**

"He knows we're here," said WarGreymon.

**"To my dear sister, if you wish to spare the lives of your friends then meet me where your master held his teachings. I'll be waiting for you. oh, and come alone or if you don't then you will lose everything."**

"Is he crazy?' Rika cried.

**"For Rika, if you come then you will die and I will make your death slow and painful."**

"Brother," Renamon growled.

"What now?' Takato asked.

"We have to do what he says," said Renamon, "he always keeps his threats."

"But Renamon," said Rika, "You can't go up there by yourself."

Renamon looked at her.

"He didn't say anything about Sakuyamon," said Henry.

They looked at him.

"Black Renamon knows that Rika and Renamon can bio merge but he didn't mention it," Henry explained, "I think big merge is the loop hole."

Rika grabbed his arm.

"You're okay with this?' she asked.

"No, I'm not," he whispered, "but, Renamon needs you and besides I have a plan and I think we need Sakuyamon for it."

"No," said Renamon, "I won't allow it."

"Like it or not Renamon," said Rika, "you can't fight him alone."

"Sakuyamon did give him a run last time," said Takato.

"Yes but he also absorbed several digimon since then," said Renamon.

"Then we would have to use our own power," said Henry.

He turned to Rika and held out his hand.

"The "Join Forces" card," he said,.

Rika got it now.

"The card will give digimon and tamer power," said Rika.

Henry nodded.

"If Rika uses that card before you bio merge and then we all use it," Henry explained, "then we can give you our power to fight him."

"Let's try it," said Rika.

"Rika," said Renamon.

"Don' you want to make him pay for what he did to your mater and Grey Renamon?'

"Of course I do but I can't let you get hurt."

"We'll be with each other."

Rika pulled out the card.

"Give it a chance," said Leomon, "you never know it might work."

Renamon sighed.

"Fine."

Rika smiled.

"Rika," said Jeri, "good luck."

"Thanks Jeri," said Rika.

Henry kissed her forehead not caring that the others saw it.

"Be careful," he said.

"You do the same," she said.

She returned the kiss not caring either.

She held up her digivice.

"Let's go Renamon," she called.

Renamon nodded.

Rika swapped the card.

"Digi-modify! Join Forces activate!"

"Renamon battle mode to….Armored Kyubimon!"

The armor appeared on Rika's body and her digivice turned into a sword.

Rika held up her sword that began to glow.

"Now, let's try it," she called.

"Armored Bio Merge activate!" she cried.

The sword began to glow even brighter.

"Armored Kyubimon Bio Merge to…WarSakuyamon!"

What made WarSakuyamon different from the original Sakuyamon was the armor.

WarSakuyamon had blue armor, a staff and a sword.

"Now that's cool," said Kenta.

"Terriermon," Henry called.

Terriermon nodded.

"Guilmon," Takato called.

Guilmon nodded.

Henry and Takato swapped the card.

"Digi-modify! Join Forces activate!"

"Terriermon battle mode to….MetalGargomon!"

"Guilmon battle mode to….MetalGrowlmon!"

Their clothes turned to armor and their digivices began swords.

"Let's go Renamon," Rika shouted.

WarSakuyamon jumped up and disappeared into the sky.

#

#

#

#

Bond 13, the truth behind the mysterious cards

WarSakuyamon landed onto the paved stone ground.

Black Renamon sat on a stone staircase.

"I guess," he said, "I should have said no bio merge."

He looked at her.

"You look different," he said, 'could it be that Join Forces card?"

"You knew?' said Rika.

"Of course," said Black Renamon, "My sister did too. That card and the portal card you used to get here are part of our master's power."

"Is that true?" Rika asked.

"Yes," said Renamon, "it's true."

"Tell me, Rika," said Black Renamon, "the first time you used that card in battle; you heard a voice, did you?"

_How did he….?_

"That voice was a digimon," said Black Renamon, "a digimon that holds strong power."

"Who is that digimon that I heard?' Rika asked.

"MagnaAngmon," said Black Renamon, "our master."

"Our mater's voice," said Renamon, "that's imposable."

"It's possible," said Black Renamon, "Like you said years ago sister. Our master's power can't be inherited by absorbing data but you have to be chosen to wield that power. Our master gave that power to you but it awoke when you met that human girl and she used those cards."

"But my friends can use them," said Rika.

"They could use them, because you activated their powers," Black Renamon explained, "You Rika, are the one that processes our master's powers."

"He's lying Rika," said Renamon, "don't believe him."

"I'm not lying," said Black Renamon, "from the moment you were born; our master chose you to wield his powers if he were to die. He could see the future and he saw you and my sister becoming partners. He chose you and mere human to have his powers."

_I have the powers of Renamon's master?_

"Think about the first time you noticed something strange? How were you able to win those card games? Why were you called the Digimon Queen? Why did you get chosen to be become a tamer? It wasn't for your skills as a tamer but because our master wished it."

"Rika," said Renamon.

"Your friends were chosen to keep you safe and to be your followers."

"You're lying," Rika shouted, "I was chosen to be Renamon's tamer because of my skills as a tamer but that isn't my reason for fighting you. I'm fighting you because; you hurt Renamon and I will make sure that you didn't see daybreak..."

"Think about it," said Black Renamon, "why did the cards appeared at a temple instead of somewhere else?"

"How did you know where I got those cards?'

"Because, I had servants watching you," said Black Renamon, "My master chose a temple closest to your house so you could get those cards and he had left a letter for the monk to give you those cards when you reached a certain age."

"Don't lie," Renamon roared.

"I'm not, sister and you know it."

Rika held her head.

_He's lying. I wasn't chosen by a digimon but because I'm a strong tamer._

"Rika!" Renamon called as she could feel Rika lose conscious.

#

Rika found herself floating down.

She was surrounded by water.

She began to sink.

_"Rika," _said a voice.

Rika turned to see a digimon she haven't seen before.

"Who are you," she asked.

_"I am MagnaAngmon," _said the digimon.

_"You know my students and you are my daughter's tamer."_

"You're Renamon's master."

He nodded.

_"Everyone that Black Renamon told you is true but however, you had the power to become a tamer along. I saw my daughter with you and I was happy to see her happy with you. I gave you the power to be a strong tamer so you and her could fight."_

"Why me?" Rika asked, "Why give me your power?"

_"Because, you remind me of my daughter."_

"I remind you of Renamon?"

_"Yes, I have been destroyed but I can still see everything that happens. You give my daughter strength and love; that's why I've protected you."_

"How have you been protected me?"

_"Do, you think as you were growing up these past four years? When anyone tried to do you harm they suddenly stopped and were hurt?"_

Rika remembered that.

During the four years that she has been without Renamon; something had been protecting her and now she knew what it was.

_"I protected you to thank you for being a good friend to my daughter. I've never seen her happier than when she is beside you. I thank you and those cards are my way of repaying my debt to you."_

"But you don't owe me anything," said Rika, "I love Renamon like a sister and I would do anything for her."

_"I know you will and she will do the same for you. that's why while we are talking; she took over WarSakuyamon and is fighting her brother."_

Rika remembered that she was in a middle of a fight with Renamon.

_"I will let you return to the fight but I'll tell you once you win the fight then the "Join Forces" card will disappear but I will let you and your friends keep the portal cards as a gift."_

"That card was only meant to fight Black Renamon with," said Rika.

He nodded.

"I thank you for giving me the power to fight along Renamon."

_"You had that power along, I just gave you a boast but know that I will be indebted to you for as long as you live."_

"No, you don't," Rika replied, "I would gladly fight beside Renamon no matter what. I'll do it even if you die and she lives."

_"You won't die. I'll be protecting you when my daughter isn't around. I have given part of my power to you."_

"Where is the other part?"

_"It's with my daughter. Whenever you two become Sakuyamon the power is that its full strength."_

Rika looked up and saw WarSakuyamon and Black Renamon fighting.

She could hear Renamon call to her.

"Renamon needs me," she said.

She turned to MagnaAngmon.

_"You must go but take this with you."_

A card floated in front of Rika.

She grabbed the card.

_"It's my gate of destiny," _he said, _"use it well."_

#

Rika came to.

"Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked.

"I'm fine," Rika replied.

"So, the girl is back," said Black Renamon.

"You were right, Black Renamon," said Rika, "I do have your master's but so does Renamon and we are one then the power is at its full strength."

"Rika," said Renamon.

"You are a fool," said Black Renamon, "if you are using that full power then it's panic."

"You haven't se anyway yet," said Rika, "Takato, Henry, I could use you guys."

"Here we come Rika," Takato called as he and Henry came.

"It's MagaGargomon and Gallotmon," said Renamon, "In their battle modes."

"Let's do it," said Henry.

"Right behind you," said Takato.

"What are you planning child," Black Renamon hissed.

"NOW!" Rika cried.

Gallotmon and Magamon held up their hands.

Two lights grew around them.

"Let's give everything to Rika," said Henry.

"Yeah," said Takato.

The two lights shot out and hit WarSakuyamon.

WarSakuyamon held up her sword.

"Renamon," said Rika, "let's knock his lights out."

"Right," said Renamon.

Black Renamon backed away.

WarSakuyamon roared as she charged forward.

Black Renamon crossed his arms.

"Dark Diamond Storm!"

But WarSakuyamon's sword pierced his chest.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Oh but is it," said WarSakuyamon, "You have seen the last day."

Black Renamon turned into data and flew into the air.

WarSakuyamon turned back to Rika and Renamon.

The "Join Forces" card landed in her hand.

_Thank you MagnaAngmon for giving us the power to defeat him._

_ "Thank you Rika, for being a true friend to my daughter."_

The card grew and turned into data.

The data went into Rika's digivice.

"It's finally over," said Renamon.

Rika smiled.

Takato and Henry walked toward them.

"That was some fight," said Takato.

Rika nodded.

Henry looked around.

"What" wrong Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"Look around," said Henry.

Everyone looked around.

The once bare waste land was slowly coming alive.

"Wow," said Takato.

"The mountain is returning to what it once was," said Renamon.

Soon the mountain was fully restored.

"Renamon, your old home is beautiful," said Rika.

"Yes," said Renamon, "It's so good to see it back to its former self."

Soon other digimon came out and danced around the field.

"There's the Buttermon," said Rika pointing to the butterfly like digimon.

"They look happy," said Takato.

"Of course," said Renamon, "they are able to return home."

"Will you stay here Renamon?' Rika asked, "this is your home."

"It was my home at one point in time," said Renamon turning to Rika.

"But my home now is with you Rika," she said.

Rika smiled.

"I won't have it any other way," she said.

Renamon smiled.

Takato and Henry both smiled.

Guilmon and Terriermon cheered.

"Should we head back to the others?' Henry asked.

"Not yet," said Renamon,"there is something you all should see before we go."

#

They had arrived to a small pond.

"Okay so now right?' said Rika.

"We go under the water," said Renamon, "Don't worry as long you believe that you can breathe then you can."

"Like before," said Takato to Henry.

Henry nodded.

They dived into the water and swam down to the bottom.

Underwater was much bigger than it was on the surface.

"How much further?' Takato asked.

"Up ahead," said Renamon.

Henry was the first to see it.

"It's an underwater templele," he said.

"That's right," said Renamon, "this temple is my master's temple."

They came to two large wooden doors.

Renamon placed her hand on one of the doors.

The doors opened and they stepped inside.

Rika as stepped inside something leapt down from above her.

She ducked down.

"Enough," Renamon shouted.

The shadow that was in the air stopped and flew away.

"Renamon what was that?' Rika asked as Renamon helped.

"A Divemon,' she said.

"Divemon?" said Rika.

"They make the underwater their home but they aren't suppose in any of the temples."

She looked around.

Takato stared up at a large statue.

"Is that your master?' he asked.

Renamon turned to the statue.

"Yes, MagnaAngmon, the ruler of this mountain."

"MagnaAngmon, huh," said Henry, "he's an ultimate level right?"

Renamon nodded.

Rika stared at the statue.

_Thank you MagnaAngmon._

#

#

#

#

Bond 14, the trip home

Rika and the others made their way back to their group.

"That took forever," said Kenta.

"Sorry," said Takato, "we had to rest up for a bit."

"Now we can go home."

Rika nodded.

Renamon felt something pull at her insides.

She fell to the ground on her knees.

Rika turned to see her on her knees holding her sides.

"Renamon!" she cried running over to her.

Renamon's fur started turning black.

"Renamon," said Rika, "What's wrong."

She held her hand.

"Rika," said Renamon, "get away please. Black Renamon is trying to take me over."

"Renamon," said Rika.

Renamon turned to WarGreymon.

"Take Rika and go," she said, "I don't want my brother to touch her."

WarGreymon nodded and pulled Rika away from her.

"Renamon!" Rika cried trying to get to her.

Renamon was now on her hands and knees.

Tears formed in Rika's eyes as she watched helplessly.

Henry wrapped his arms around Rika and pulled her closer to him.

She began to cry into his chest.

She glace over at Renamon who was slowly becoming Black Renamon.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jeri asked.

Leomon looked down.

"We may have to put Renamon down," he said.

"We can't," Impmon cried.

Rika's vision was getting burry from the tears.

Henry wiped a tear away.

He leaned forward whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could do something," he said, "but, I can't."

Rika reached out for Renamon.

Terriermon and Guilmon looked to each other and nodded.

They walked toward Renamon and grabbed her hands.

"Guilmon?" Takato called.

"Terriermon?" Henry called.

"What are you doing," said Renamon, "destroy me."

"No way," said Terriermon, "we won't let you get away that easy."

"He's right," said Guilmon, "we're the first three digimon."

Soon, Renamon's fur was turning to its normal color.

"They're dividing the data between them," said Magnamon, "by doing that Renamon shall be spared."

#

Terriermon and Guilmon successful divided the data between them and Renamon.

"They did it," said Takato.

Rika ran and hugged Renamon.

"That was smart you guys," said Kenta.

"Nice going you two," said Henry.

Terriermon and Guilmon smiled.

Takato patted Guilmon on the head.

"Good boy, you guys delver a treat when we get home."

"Yay!" said Guilmon and Terriermon.

Rika turned to them.

"Thanks Terriermon, Guilmon," she said walking over to them.

"I owe ya one."

"Na," said Terriermon, "We were glad to help. Right?"

Guilmon nodded.

Renamon stood up and walked toward them.

Magnamon helped her stand up.

"Thank you," said Renamon.

"What are friends for," said Terriermon.

Guilmon nodded.

"You have good friends," said Magnamon, "who knows maybe you three will become the next great three."

"Perhaps," said Renamon.

She turned to Rika.

"Let's go home," said Rika.

Renamon nodded.

Rika pulled out the portal card.

#

It was dark when they got to the park.

"How long have we been gone?" Takato asked.

"Who knows," said Henry.

Suzy looked and saw cars pull up in the park's parking lot.

"Here come our parents," she said.

Everyone turned to see their parents running out their cars toward them.

"Did you tell them that were on our way home?' Rika asked Takato.

"I might have," he said.

Rika's mother and grandmother tackled her into a hug.

Suzy and Henry's parents hugged them.

Takato's parents pulled him into a hug.

Ryo's father scolded his son for disappearing.

Jeri's father and step-mother were there this time greeted her.

Kenta's mother gave him a good punch for worrying her.

Kazu mother was crying while hugging her son.

Sai's little sister leapt up into his arms while his parents ran toward him.

The digimon stood there watching as the kids and their families reunited.

"It's good to see them happy," said Leomon.

"It is," said Renamon staring at Rika.

Her mother was crying as she held her daughter.

Her grandmother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Rika was smiling.

_Thank you master, for giving a life with Rika._

#

The end,


End file.
